How to save a life ?
by caro94
Summary: Three months after the great battle, six classes came together in the North and are mobilizing in silence. That does not reassure Terra Nova about their intentions. Meanwhile, Luka and ended up dying back in the city of Taylor ... I'm French and I tryed to translate my story about Mady and Lucas. I hope it's not bad ;D
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody ! I ' m sorry for my english : I'm French. But I loved Terra Nova and the possible relationship between Mady and Lucas. I saw, since the end of the saison 1, that there are few of fanfiction about this couple. I like Skye but in my mind, the connections between Skye and Lucas is like brother and sister...exactly he said ! (ok, with irony ). Whereas, a love relationship between Mady and Lucas are most insteresting ! So, I wrote a story about they. I tryed to translate but once and for all I'm not the best in English, so I used Google translate. I hope that it's compréhensible. I take all reviews ;)._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_« Je crois qu'un homme fait ce qu'il peut, jusqu'à ce que son destin lui soit finalement révélé » _extrait du Dernier Samouraï.

_"I believe a man does what he can, until his destiny is finally revealed him"_ Last Samurai extract.

She had never believed in God, but now she wondered if there was not a superior and invisible presence who played with their fates. The young woman could not take his eyes off the man who read the documents she had just brought. It seemed as though his own hands trembled more than the individual.

It was so unfair! Why now? Now, when they came to win the fight against the sixers, to stop the threat of Hope Plaza and they were free to give a new chance to humanity? While they were at the beginning?

The man let out a brief sigh before looking out the window. He finally returned to her and stared at her, at first surprised and grateful.

- Elizabeth, could you wait a while before I put in a tomb?

The young woman smiled sadly. Commander's reaction did'nt surprise her at all. There were 50% of its kind in response to such a new face. Relatives seemed most affected by the threat to the person ... that the patient himself. When she's watching this kind of situation, in 2149 with the current air pollution, she had always vowed not to react in this way, not to show the seriousness of the situation but, instead, to make the last days of the patient, a little more peaceful. Clearly, the influence of feelings exceeded that of Reason ...

- I'm sorry, she whispered it

The commander nodded and a slight movement of the hand.

- Please. These are things that happen. My son also often enough said that I was not God.

- But we can try to delay the deadline as long as possible.

- to finish taped to a bed stuffed with drugs? I prefer to do something useful ... that day, he finished you look lost

- Commander Taylor, I ...

- The debate is closed! you cut it there, if you will Doctor, I have other business to set.

Elizabeth Taylor stared and followed her gaze. It was only at that moment she noticed the presence of Reynold's fiance her daughter Mady. He bowed politely and frightened. The woman gritted her teeth and then corrected himself. She knew she could not completely blame him. Nevertheless, as a mother, she was angry against this young man. His daughter was just 17 years old and she was already betrothed! Tim, her husband had agreed to that one day he asked her to marry ... but not so soon! Mother and daughter fought so last week about marriage. If Elizabeth had finally yielded, they do not intend to present on the date of marriage: Mady was looking forward to while she was trying to down. So yes! Elizabeth wanted to Reynold, who for the first time, had mounted his daughter against her.

- Elizabeth.

The young woman turned her eyes on Taylor who returned it, very seriously.

- I hope that it stays between us

- As you wish!

His tone was drier than it would if there was but one thing she could not stand, it was to help a patient to die. Elizabeth passed Reynold before leaving the room, furious. She had not said its last word!

Reynold's eyes followed her future mother.

- You wanted to see me sir?

Immediately the young man stood erect, at attention, and stared at his superior.

- Yes commander.

The latter said nothing more and stared at the young man, full of respect, he sent his gaze. After ten minutes, Taylor raised his eyebrows and made a brief movement of the hand by adding

- Well? I'm listening ... Lieutenant

- I ... uh ...

Reynold looked down, slightly embarrassed, before resuming

- With your permission I would like to organize my marriage

- Your marriage? Who intend to marry you?

- Mady Mr. Shannon.

- The daughter of Shannon? he exclaimed with a smile, I hope for you that he is aware.

- He is, sir.

- Well, if it is, I do not see why I will prevent it.

- I am under your command sir, and you run the database. But this marriage requires some organization so ...

- It's good, it's good Reynold. Do not worry. You have my permission to requisition all the places you need as you do not disturb too many people's lives.

Reassured by the tone of his superior, the young man relaxed.

- Thank you sir.

- Congratulations, Taylor replied, shaking his head.

- Thank you sir.

- And stop with the _sir_, please.

- Yes, sir.

Hardly had he finished his Reynold sentence that Taylor sent him a long look. The young man bit his lip before fleeing the eyes of the commander who was amused. He got up and walked to a window on which he leaned.

- News, Lieutenant?

The young man did not take long before I understood.

- The sixers were again very active. They settled in North and seem to be organized. They will not attack our men. They seem to be selfless instead of Terra Nova.

Taylor could not restrain a slight laugh at this latest news.

- They never lose interest in Terra Nova. There are too many issues, as well as equipment ... personal.

- We still have no trace of your son ...

Taylor looked down before looking at new forest in the distance. He sighed.

- Then we take as before ...

- Actually, not quite. Myra seems to be not the group leader.

- And who is he then?

- We don't know.

Taylor turned and stared Reynold seriously.

- Okay. Lieutenant, I want you to send a man who is as discreet as to infiltrate, over a long period, the Class 6.

- Good.

- I do not like what they're up, you said it for him, and double the research on my son. I do not want them to get their hands on before us.

- Yes, sir.

- That's all Lieutenant. Break.

Reynolds moved into position before turning back to his superior and get out of the hut.

Taylor suddenly felt the weight of emptiness and loneliness. In this calm and silence, the explanations of morbid Shannon Elizabeth was haunted. His words echoed in his skull. He felt that invisible man held him at gunpoint and threatened to shoot him at any time. And he, he was helpless. In reality, the disease would only realize that the injury he had inflicted on his son a few months ago. The wound had healed physically for a long time, but that of his soul, however, would not heal, it infected. Every night for three months, he relived that day. This time he had thought finally understand his son and had hoped to end the conflict before being disillusioned by pain on the side. He could read the hatred and contempt in the eyes of his son and that's probably what made him the most pain. Yet ... yet for the first time he had lifted the veil. He understood. But anger triggered by misunderstanding, by treachery, had given way to guilt ... and impotence. Skye had saved that day, but he wanted to simply wish it was not successful. He would have preferred to die rather than live with the thought that Lucas resented never having loved. Rather than thinking he might be dead ...

In a sense he was right. It was his fault.

* * *

His hand swept a huge sheet that barred his way. He heard the slight sound of water that slipped between the rocks. He hardly saw the small stream. All he was distinguished vague shapes and colors. However, his brain allowed him to analyze what meaning he earned.

The man of thirty years walked slowly zig-zag. His legs were weak although young, and his face reflected the pain and fatigue. His foot caught a rock and dragged his body to the ground without resistance. After a few minutes he sat up and spat. A red liquid came out of his lips he wiped. He let out a roar before bringing his hand to his side. Gritting his teeth, he made a slight grimace before reporting his gaze to the water. The pain was unbearable! For several nights he never slept. Every day, he felt weaken. Despite himself, loneliness weighed ... Play solitary explorers did not bother him as he guides and sane. There, she stay unbearable.

Curious irony of life find themselves abandoned by those who have worn just when you need them. Whatever. After all, it was the story of his life. He had learned very young that others would use him when they needed him, so he never had any remorse to do the same ... even with her father! Young Taylor leaned on his arms to get up and uttered a faint cry. Scarcely had he stood his knees gave way to gravity, never to move. If no progress, no doubt he died. This time for good! And after all? What held him back to life again? Why fight to live? The infection that was gnawing him eating at the innards and weaker day by day. Like all living creatures, the dinosaurs were seeking food and water to live. Sooner or later, may be tomorrow, it would be discovered and he had no chance of escape. It would make a meal of this huge beast. So why fight for a little water? Since it was going to die. Die ... he did not fear him, he was waiting for! It was the only thing he had wanted in his life, after the death of his father. See the quiver in his hands before closing his eyes .. To see him ... as his former lieutenant Washington, kneeling before him. To see ...

He had that moment ... then he had been snatched! Yes. His father was still alive! And what was he doing? He offered him the pleasure of dying! He offered him the victory. He repeated the same mistake when he was offered Terra Nova! His utopia in the nut in which it is allowed to choose, as a god, who should live or not. Those who are the "elect"! Who did it? Them, those morons who saw him as a god, they did not know him! Him, he had seen. And he had long been disillusioned.

What was the value of a man who prefers his ambition to his family?

Invaded the heat slowly. Her green eyes caught the glint of water. He lived! He did not die before his father! His hand clutched the rocky earth and he gritted his teeth while his body slowly crawled against the ground. Lucas was increasingly difficult to breathe. Again, he spat blood. His vision blurred, but he continued. It should continue. The water may be give him a little more strength. He became almost blind. His ears were buzzing. He tasted blood in his mouth. Light goshawks him intensified. His face near the surface of the water. His arms gave way socket. His torso fell to the ground, his left hand immersed in cold water. But he refused to close their eyes.

A shrill, feminine, her bruised ears. The view of the river then merges with the silhouette of a woman. A familiar sight. Slowly, he saw her collapse and resolved to close their eyes, breathless.

- With the help! shouted a female voice

Only the cry of voices reached him. She was so sweet. He felt a presence but could not say if he lived or not. Where he was. He had the feeling of floating. So therefore, there was indeed a life after death? Formerly, he would laugh. Today ... he was happy. Something calmed him in this state. He no longer suffered, either physically or psychically. A spirit of warmth enveloped him and spoke to him.

A blinding light out of nowhere. In the center a woman's face was staring. Her face was angular. His eyes were like those of a wolf and glittered emerald. Her lips were like two petals. She smiled at him tenderly despite a veil of sadness.

- You will be save, she said.

He recognized the woman he had not contemplated for years. He felt something liquid roll down her cheek.

- Hang on.

He answered her smile and put a hand against the cheek of the young woman, sweetly. The vision moved and drew back slightly. A few moments later he felt a warmth flood his hand. The face became blurred.

- Can you hear me ... Lucas?

He felt a momentary hesitation in the tone of voice. She was familiar to him ... but not as he would have thought. Gradually, the pain returned. The light intensity is reduced and a younger face replaced the first. She had big chocolate eyes, darker skin than the first and lips more pink. The light behind her gave her skin an orange color and brought out her brown hair framing her face. The face that appeared to him like an angel, was that of one of his enemies: Mady Shannon.

* * *

**To be continued**

_So ? It's not too bad ? _**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The young woman raised her hand to her mouth and continued to set the silhouette. Petrified, she readily admitted their main enemy, Lucas Taylor. The image of the man who had coldly shot Lieutenant Washington had never left. Not more than Josh, his brother, who was seriously messed up when they fight. Although Mark Reynold him he has not hidden anything about the progress of their search for the young Taylor, the young woman had a hard time believing that the son's unit was able to survive the bullets of Skye. The latter had detailed the events never regretted his action, the only thing she can be regrets, it was not to be moved earlier. Regrets that she hid the commander of respect for his pain, despite what his son, everyone there could feel that Taylor was very attached.

For its part, Mady was convinced that if Lucas had escaped that day, ca only be a matter of hours before he was dying alone in the forest. And all things considered, it was only fair!

She was so amazed and impressed by the resilience of young Taylor. Was he still alive, or did it come to find his corpse? Whatever! It was months that her fiance, Mark Reynold, this individual was looking under the command of Commander Taylor. Life served him on a silver platter, why would she do without help her fiance and his father, Sheriff Tim Shannon?

The young woman leaned over and reached into his business looking for a means of communication. When she had finally found, she rushed to the body. Arrive a few meters of it, it slowed the pace, prudent. His eyes peered body carefully, looking for any weapons. She knew that their enemy could be dangerous and it did not die, right now, under these conditions.

Mady quickly spotted what she wanted, but a senior entering the heart at the sight of the miserable state of the young man. His clothes were torn halves of the arms and legs. His waistcoat and his military clothes were bloodstained. On the back, a clear cut hinted at an attack by a dinosaur which he miraculously escaped. She approached cautiously. He did not move a muscle. Without touching it, she looked at the body position and noted the hand floating in the water. Her gaze caught then the traces of blood on the stones and allows him to trace the route of the young man. Something gripped his heart. Fear and disgust gave way to another feeling, pity. She looked more and more injuries she imagined the pain it was. Thus, despite the facts of his enemy, she kept his resistance to the death. The young woman thought any longer and went to return the young man. A thud freed himself from his throat. For a few moments, his blood ran cold and his senses went on alert. He was alive! She was paralyzed again. Now she was in danger. Its proximity to endangered. Certainly it was in a sorry state, but it was to be expected from any one man can survive only for three months with two bullets in the chest. Mady calmed down slightly when observed the pale skin of Lucas. His eyes were half open and her eyes were lost. It was really dying. The girl swallowed his saliva. She did not know really what she felt, the temptation to end, right now, was great. She would only have to seize the knife of the young man to complete it. Given his condition, it will pass unnoticed. Moreover, this action would not really cruel but one issue. Yielding to temptation, she grabbed the knife, determined, and approached the young man more. She put her left hand on his chest to build and located the heart. She raised her right hand, pointing to the chest. His gaze then hung above the wound edge. Just below the chest, the shirt was stained with blood that had dried up. Probably where atterries had both balls. She recognized the smell of a medicinal plant. Mady frowned before hanging again the eyes of Lucas. His face was pale and full of scratches. His lower lip quivered. He had nothing of the dangerous man she could see a few months earlier. She found herself feeling compassion for this man. She looked away and grabbed the knife handle. Every man was touching when watched in a weak moment! He never was no less dangerous. And she was not even certain that saved his life was really worth. No doubt it would be better for everyone as it ends! Decided she raised the knife again and lowered his arm.

- Where am I? he muttered weakly.

Again, she gasped and her heart sank. She swallowed his saliva and fixed his purpose. She then noticed that his hand trembled. No! She could not do it. No doubt she was not experienced enough? This disgusted! Raising his eyes toward the young man's face, she dropped the knife down and put a hand on his forehead. She felt him jump and waver. It was not by fear, no! His forehead was icy ... Definitely not, she could not let him suffer a minute longer. No doubt she was naive, but she could not bear to see anyone suffer, no matter what someone's identity.

The young woman grabbed his camera and capta Terra Nova.

- Here the soldier Watson.

- Here, Mady Shannon. I found Lucas Taylor.

- I beg your pardon?

The young woman rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. She guessed the amazement of the military who wondered if it was not a hoax.

- Lucas Taylor. You know the son of the commander in the way your boss! You send me or someone I brought him back to Terra Nova only?

- What is your position? said the military was a bit stressed.

After indicating the place where she was, Mady examined his patient. He was in critical condition. She even wondered if he would not die before the arrival of the military. She found herself wishing with all his might he hold good. The young gently lifted Shannon's shirt and found Lucas, with a hint of disgust, the condition of the wound. He had vaguely tried to heal with medicinal leaves but had been unable to heal properly aggravating his injury. With a little water, she swept the dried leaves to better observe the wound. She immediately looked away took a vomit. It really was not a pretty sight. How was he able to survive? It humbled the T-shirt before ensuring that his patient was still alive.

- You will be cared for, she whispered you.

Mady capta the young man's gaze. Two tears rolled down the cheeks of the latter while he was smiling. The image of the enemy disappeared definitively in favor of human beings ... the patient.

- Hang on, she said, trying to smile sweetly.

When he put one of his hands against his cheek, she gasped and froze. She could not leave his gaze from that of his enemy. It appeared to him differently, the tenderness with which he had done this last gesture was surprised and moved him. Mady realized at that moment he did not see really. Without doubt it was in a daze. But who did he see? Or he was grateful? Was he really capable? On these questions the young woman placed her own hand against that of Lucas ... and found himself not to hate this contact. Down! It was for a good cause!

- Can you hear me ... Lucas?

After a while, she saw slightly lower eyebrows. Yes, it was still a little conscious. She felt his eyes scan the even more before a gleam in his eye did make him say yes, he recognized it. He immediately lowered his hand violently and tried to move to extricate himself from his grip. Mady panicked. No-no-no! It did not move it. It would make things worse!

- Stop, you're not ready!

Ignoring his advice, he sought to recover but that action did extremely slow. The young woman admitted that she owed savored that moment when she had the power to control the enemy of Terra Nova. For once!

- Enough! got angry she in a tiny complaint, you are ridiculous. Stop gesticulate!

A brief grunt was his only answer. Contrary to what she would have thought, he managed to get up and sit a half. But no sooner had he put a hand on the ground that it swung back again. The girl gently cushioned his fall. This time she felt he had no strength. From one minute to another, medical teams, Terra Nova would be there, by which time he would be obliged to trust her. Mady again observed the traces of blood on the floor. After a few minutes she realized her forgetfulness. She walked away from his patient, took his bag from which she pulled out a gourd she plunged into the cool water. Again, she put her arm goshawks shoulders Lucas forced her to recover.

- A little effort, is annoyed she is for your good. Go!

When she finally managed to straighten it, she brought the bottle to the lips of the young man. Minutes later, she saw the Terra Nova team running towards them ...

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks you for the review ! I'm glad that you like this fic ! Now, here the new chapter. I hope that you like too. :D_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

_Ce sont pour les mêmes raisons qu'on déteste une personne _

_Ou qu'on l'aime…_

* * *

- Given the amount of products he has been injected, I guarantee you that nothing can happen.

His gaze went to the prostrate body of Elizabeth Shannon amused smile. For a few moments, Captain Taylor had completely forgotten her presence, obsessed with the body still and quiet. One would think that could her son was dead, but the small movements of the chest going up and down, the contradicted. He replied to the smile of the young woman stood up slightly and without approaching. It was ... how shall I say? In a daze ... slightly confused. He didn't know as well as Jim Shannon, her husband, but his presence was familiar enough for him to abandon his mask commander for the benefit of man and father. It was actually a rather unpleasant to be here in this room. Especially unpleasant situation he was not unknown. At the time ... at the time he thought all would be the case a few months. It would be a painful time to spend. At the time ...

- If you want, I can you strapping ... she said it in a tone slightly mocking.

- Thank you for your generosity Dr Shannon replied he does the same tone.

The young woman said nothing but a smile. She checked one last time the patient's condition before departing to head for the commander.

- His condition is stable. I never thought I'd say this but one day your son is a fighter.

Taylor shook his head, arms crossed, by not leaving Lucas look.

- I'll leave him a bit.

Elizabeth did not give him time to respond. Had it done out of politeness or to force him to stay? He could not tell.

Silence fell. The more seconds passed and the courage that had brought so far eventually abandoned. Yes, we can say he was scared. Afraid to approach his own son! It's silly isn't it? Yet this was what he felt. The world accepts evil without his mask strong and courageous man and most people associate these qualities in the absence of fear. Yet living in the jungle, only surrounded by dinosaurs, was so little face the fact of being in front of the son for whom you are the most despicable kind. In a perfect world it would be easy to say our feelings at the right time, but the world was not perfect and reality forced us to keep us in what we had most at heart. Taylor came up slowly and went near the bed Lucas still asleep. Heart pounding, he seized this moment to be able to observe as closely without crossing this hateful look he had seen. To hear his voice icy whispered "_It's up to you to beg my pardon_! ". A sigh escaped his throat. His hand touched the young man before turning away.

7 days! He took 7 days to finally get to see him. No, it was not out of anger ... not really. Maybe a little in memory of Lieutenant Washington. But what he felt the most was shame. Ashamed of what? May be not to have understood earlier, or simply not coming sooner, not knowing what to say. Its impotence simply! He was able to lead a cited but, to understand his own son ... apparently he was not capable. He had tried to raise it to the best of everything so that Lucas has it all and knows how to defend. Obviously, he had missed something essential...

He shook his head. For 10 years, he was convinced that Lucas reproached the death of his mother, and that he learned that what the young man was accused of not having loved him. It was probably the contrary, his affection for him, which could make it was too authoritarian. He closed his eyes for a moment. A familiar pain and imperceptible struck with full force, the same that haunted him for ten years. Lack of HER was the most difficult test to pass and he did not always overcome.

Kelly was the most beautiful thing in his life. It was one that had saved her. Her, who inspired him even in his plans for Terra Nova. He could still hear him say that "_Anyone who does not expect will not meet the unexpected._" He remembered it until their first meeting. Devil, as he found her annoying and stubborn! And at the same time, he had the sensation that an angel appeared to him. Taylor remembered every detail of their life together until that gleam in her emerald eyes when she had announced that they would be three. Her eyes pleading with him when their son had entered adolescence, their moment of complicity when the sleep being looked younger. Her way to reassure him when he came to hang with Lucas. But her smile kindly reproached him for having to miss an exhibition of his son because of his work. Yes, she had always recognized his weaknesses and be there in difficult times. She had always known guide with Lucas. The day of his death was actually the one where the sun never shown no longer in his life, including Terra Nova. On the death of Kelly, he had sworn to be there for his son not to conceal it. But show weaknesses to own children were sometimes more difficult than it seemed at first.

Now what should he do? His son was there when he was believed to lose. Him - even had a few more months, may be a few days to live. Was not this the perfect time to settle their differences? This is what he wanted most in the world. Before dying, he'll love to be at peace with his past mistakes. Maybe after all, the feast offered him that chance?

* * *

The young soldier shook his weapon he never let go. At Terra Nova more than in any place, he learned that it was definitely his best friend, seeing his lover. End pointing down, there was still alert at the slightest suspicious noise. Besides, deep down, he would have liked to be helpful tonight. This was a good three hours he paced the premises of the hospital and he was now able to define the location of each gnat. Nevertheless, he remained proud of his mission: watch the famous Lucas Taylor. The same man who helped to besiege them for a few days. Even if he never really led Terra Nova, he was one of the main leaders.

The soldier Bryan was extremely surprised that the young leaves Taylor ordered by a superior merchant as loose and having no ability beyond those related to business. How could he afford to judge his father in light of how he chose his own allies? Bryan recognized him anyway good tactile military. Isle soldier was expected every moment that a Sixer arrives, accompanied by a band, to deliver them _elected_. For the moment nothing was reported. Bryan yielded to the temptation to read closely observe their enemy. Still asleep, he wore a bandage which occupied a quarter of his body. It would be difficult in this state, to initiate any attack as it would be difficult to Sixer to get their miracle man. Anyway, they're trying! Terra Nova would soon find them easily now...

The soldier looked at the body torn between respect and contempt, disdain and admiration. He pointed his gun at the young man's forehead. A satisfied smile formed on his lips the sensation of power he possessed, the power of life and death. It would only have to pull the trigger. He changed his mind and finally let out a sigh.

- You're really lucky to be the son to father. If I did not order ...

No response came from the lips of the young man who was sleeping peacefully. Only his eyes moved slightly. Bryan stared at him a moment before returning to his round. Again he inspected the premises of the hospital almost empty, cast a glance outside to breathe the fresh air and silence of the night, before returning to its "_protected_". The room was always the same but quieter. He savored this moment of respite where the machines had stopped ringing. Bryan went to another hall before realizing his mistake. His heart quickened. He felt an adrenaline rush to spread in his body. He immediately drew his gun against his chest and squeezed. Inspecting the room again, he realized he had not dreamed: the bed was indeed empty.

And shit! Backwards, his eyes inspected every corner of the infirmary that visa while his senses were alert. It noted nothing abnormal but he could not take full responsibility for the flight of young Taylor. Besides, he was not going very far. The soldier Bryan seize his radio to his mouth. When his finger pressed the button he heard a noise behind him acute but familiar. He barely had time to meet the eyes of Lucas that he added

- First lesson, never listen to what my father!

Bryan saw a flash before falling to the ground and sink into nothingness.

* * *

Lucas went down the stairs two at the multiple and paced the streets of the colony as he knew his pocket. Although it has been destabilized by changes in Terra Nova since he was fired, and he did not take long before finding his bearings. The young man was also slightly annoyed that his father placed a guard to watch him. What did he believe? He had survived the jungle for three months with two bullets in his heart, so it was not a light bandage that would prevent him from escaping. Annoyed but not surprised! His father, the god on earth, could not imagine for one moment that someone can reach the height of his achievement. Lucas walked quietly, gun in hand, towards the exits where it was easy to cross the border without being seen Terra Nova. But while he was entering the driveway, his eyes caught the cabin where his father lived. After shaking hands, he turned and took a step forward towards the end it was. He froze again, taken a doubt. The memory of his victory grew upon him, the eyes of his father who gave way to doubt, his gaze full of pity and finally falsely paternal attitude. He felt as if there was, the anger and adrenaline that flooded the whole body. Like a cat, he was crouching against his prey for the best deal, and the general Nathanael Taylor had assumed in the web of his own son as Laios losing to Oedipus. Lucas had not felt joy especially when the body of the father's transfer to the injury he had to impose: Just anger. Far from being appeased, she had only been stronger. He finally could say to his face all the disgust he felt for him. He could tell him a few truths. The truth was that the problem was not from the outside world but the general Nathanael Taylor. That the same quo listened only to his own opinion and chasing those who thought differently. Yes, if you did not like him, if you do not obey the code of the colony, his code, then you were left to the jungle.

In fact, in this war, it was not just him, it was not them. These morons Terra Nova were too alienated to the ideas of his father to realize that he was a danger. His former superiors were certainly not the fine flower of the country, but the Sixer were not so different from the inhabitants of Terra Nova, and they were just more trained and less selfish. They risked their lives to find a way to save their families who lived in 2149. The young man was not naive enough to ignore the true intentions of his superiors but they were the only ones to overthrow his father. They were almost there ... almost! If only this little bad girl had not been there!

Lucas faced the hut and peered around, hesitating. After all, it was probably the perfect time! In a few moments, they would see the death of the soldier and he would have the opportunity to flee. But what would they do if their precious commander was found dead? Oh, of course there would always this sheriff! But it would not be symbolic enough to repel the attack of Sixers. For the inhabitants of Terra Nova, Commander Taylor had become a symbol. On the other hand, Lucas could wait, and flee the besieged again cited for good. His plan had worked perfectly the last time.

* * *

His finger froze on the trigger. Why did he hesitate? Was it the fear of not enjoying the moment or the desire to wake his sire to see him suffer again? The latter option would be perilous, his father woke up, his chances of finishing would be reduced. He gritted his teeth and swallowed his saliva. Too bad! It should just observe the cessation of movements of the ribcage, to see his skin become pale and hear the screams of terror of the inhabitants. After a few months, they would thank his off.

Lucas approached. He would pull the trigger when something caught his eye ... a document. Why this piece of paper he drew as much attention? Reports, his father collected them! Yet it was different. He dies now or in ten minutes or what?

Resting his weapon, the young man took the paper he ran his eye. His face turned pale while his eyebrows frowned. His jaw twitched before he violently rejects the document. He glared with hatred at his father still asleep. A grin appeared bad on the face of Lucas as he watched the commander with pity. The young man raised the gun at his father before rolling. Finally, may be that there was any justice in this world? Was he going to finish here tonight? Not. It would be too much honor! No. He had a much better idea.

After a last look for the Commander Taylor, Lucas walked quietly to the infirmary.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all! Sorry for the length between the chapters but I confess that I manage across multiple front right now. Anyway I have absolutely not given up on ship Lucas / Maddy. I would say that by doing some research, I realized that the fans of this couple were not so rare. cf: _ f375/brainiacs-%E2%99%95-%7Blucas-maddy%7D-1-b-c-good-girl-sympathizing-bad-boy-who-doesnt-love-right-63034951/

_I think this fic will be long. I'll try not to make a marshmallow and I want to say that if this fic is a romance in the background, the father-wire between the two Taylor is also an important point here. I actually hesitated to put the two main characters as Taylors of this fic_.

* * *

**Chapter 4 :**

_* Il arrive qu'une femme rencontre rencontre une épave et qu'elle decide d'en faire un home sain. _

_Elle y arrive parfois… * _

**Cesare Pavese**

If it's a romance, I hope it will not turn into marshmallow goshawks of torque. That's why I reassure fans of Lucas Sky-ship, there probably will be some scenes for them. Program of Cupid ^ ^ provided a trio of love triangle ^ ^.

How humanity would end it? Are they now the last heirs of the human species? They succeed in giving a new chance at humanity while preserving this place? Now that the portal was destroyed, all these wars were stopped? And as it was of them? As it was their stories? He would reach his goal?

While he had the strange sensation of wandering aimlessly, thinning pierced the void and lit the way. He was in a tropical forest he knew that. The smell of various flowers came tickle his nostrils while his eardrums recognized without difficulty, the clear sound of the waterfall. Before him, large green leaves seemed to form the door of a clearing light. He didn't know where could come from this strange calm, this ... this warmth within that peace. The place he was more than familiar and yet ... he had never seen it so ... he had never seen there with this eyes. It was almost unreal. Everything seemed brighter. Odors appeared to have increased tenfold, leaving only the good. The air was purer than his memories and even the birds were a melody. Great God, where was he?

Suddenly his heart skipped a beat when he recognized a familiar voice.

- Esperanza?!

He turned his head to see his son pass by without looking at him. It was not as if he despised, no. It simply did not see it. As if he did not exist. As if he was a ghost. His son's face was tense and his eyes hard as he usually did for eleven years. But this time it was not the hate he read in his eyes ... it was fear. A fear mixed with anxiety and anger. Anger without even knowing that he understood what had could put his son in this state. It was a glimmer that he could read many times in his own eyes. A glow that caused him a long shudder.

The young man, who had taken a few years since his recent memory, passed before him and uttered a long sheet that was blocking his way.

- Esperanza!

It was more a cry of relief than anger that came out of the Lucas's lips. Taylor's heart skipped a beat when he saw that finally addressed his son. The powerful jet of water from the waterfall illuminated by the sun brought out the appearance that seemed almost angelic. Sitting on a large rock near the water ... a little too close to the edge in his opinion, a little girl of ten years at most, turned her head toward the young man. Far from being frightened by the tone of the young lady Lucas grinned and slid along the rock before running toward him with outstretched arms in the air as if about to fly away. He had just time to bend down and take delivery. Taylor smiled when he saw that if his son had every intention of expressing his anger at the child, she left him no time to talk and grabbed her arms along her neck. The latter looked up to heaven before you hug the little girl as if he is a valuable object. Then he stepped aside and plunged his eyes into those of the child before speaking to her height. Taylor did not hear the words of the young man, but he saw the child nodded while keeping her eternal smile. The commander could not leave the child's eyes. Her eyes, he did not need to look far to know who she was since there was no need to wonder what connection could unite them both ... The emerald light of her eyes showed like two gems in a face framed by jet black hair that shone with reflected light brown when the sun shone. He looked more and more it reminded him of someone ... her profile, her smile ... The small Esperanza nodded again before hugging the young man, to lay a kiss on her cheek and grabbing her hand to push all of these forces to the water.

Was it a dream or the future? He could not say.

- I fully understand that you want to believe ... but I do not think it is useful for this that you take such risks.

The voice of his friend Jim drove these images that left an indelible mark on him.

- This is my son ... he replied in a voice still vague

- This is your mortal enemy, replied the ex-cop in a friendly voice, without Sky you'd probably dead by now...

- What would you do in my situation? Would you let Josh down so easily? I had erred and as you said Jim, I was lucky to get out.

Taylor turned his head toward his friend he stared before nodding.

- And I do not make the same mistake twice.

- No offense, maybe the error is to believe that Lucas will change his mind ...

- It did not after Terra Nova. It's me he wants.

- How can you be sure?

Taylor stared at his friend a quizzical look, surprised by his question. Jim sent him his eyes and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

- Our children are a part of us. And we are generally difficult to accept that they can make other choices than ours ... but that is the case. I wonder if revenge is the real motivation of the covenant of Lucas with the Sixers ...

- He did that for me...

- How can you say that Taylor ?! repeated Jim in a calm voice, maybe he does not know himself. You are bound by blood not by temperament. If every son who sought their father had to have a sudden urge to kill, I would probably flee the run to Josh.

The commander could not help smiling inside that argument.

- And did you just not had some problems relationship with your son lately?

Jim sighed, shaking his head negatively.

- Okay, you win on this point. But you cannot make me change my mind about accepting the fact your son in the same home with you is a dangerous mistake.

- Where would you put it? In a home surrounded by soldiers? Good picture of a prisoner for reconciliations. Sky and her mother are just two and I'm sure she would have accepted if he is to extract information to Lucas, not as safe for collocation.

It was Jim's turn to smile.

- This would leave you and your family that I have had the most confidence, but you are already four.

- Yes thank you, it is already difficult to manage sometimes without introducing a cockfight between Josh Lucas and ...

- I was told that you had experienced yes.

Jim raised his eyebrows for a few seconds with a sigh. Not need other words to understand the commander.

- And to be totally honest with you, I will not like that Lucas was too close to Maddy. She is a little more curious since her famous rescue ... between that and her marriage; Elizabeth is on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

- Congratulations by the way, I was delighted to hear the news.

- Probably more than me...

- Why did you agree then?

- I agreed to Reynold, I did not think Maddy accept so quickly.

- This is a great and intelligent girl. She's only 16 years it's true but it is very mature for his age.

- Maddy's just gifted ... Maybe it's irrational fears of father ... but let's say I have less fear when Josh told me that he became engaged. Maddy is very inquisitive, bright and nice but still young Taylor. She is a child ...

- Maybe we should let them grow up trusting them. As you strive to protect them, we may end up losing them. Look at me ...

- The circumstances are different.

- Maybe, but it really does change the conclusion?

Jim did not know what to say and swung his head slightly turning his gaze to the ocean.

- I made mistakes and I'd just make me forgive ... before that I die one day, he said, resuming the end of his sentence

- You still have a hell of a time when, Jim replied amicably.

A brief smile was the only answer to the commander. His friend didn't knew the report on Elizabeth's medical records and ... it was probably better that way. He did not that the world pities his leave, much less that Lucas knew. This would have reduced the chances of reconciliation; the young man saw there a technique of manipulation on his part.

- Between ourselves, I do not think you actually have something to be forgiven.

- Who does not?

* * *

He remembered a day when his mother had made him listen to a very old song dating from the 20th century. A song he had seldom heard later ... What did it already? _Avec le temps, va tout s'en va_ (_Over time, everything will go) _. He often presented questioned but his words at that moment, he must have recognized that the singer was not wrong. Lucas gaze swept the room ... which was past the various devices he used to see? Everything had been replaced in the room, to the location of furniture. If he had not kept a few visual cues on the outside, he would certainly have thought it was the wrong place. Although he remained a few days at Terra Nova three months ago, during the siege of the... city? But the young man had not dared to set foot here. Ridiculous isn't it? He had to admit he did not know the reason. He had never doubted him and his decision to make a second portal, since his father had thrown out his will had been increased tenfold, and that he saw the importance of his mission. And yet ... we must also say that the days when he was returned to the colony had not been a cakewalk, between the rebellion organized by Shannon and his father who played hide and seek in the forest...

Now he no longer had anything else to do so to say. Marked as an animal with a microchip which he had learned about in prison - good reception committee for a person supposedly not invited isn't it ? - Then he's used to the idea that her beloved father is deluded to want to remake the old days and greeted kindly at him. It's too lovely! Oh yes he hated him! But not to the point of underestimating his enemy, his father took his life too much to take such risks ... even if it was shorter than expected. If he hosted at his home, is that it must have an ulterior motive. He knew that Lucas would not kill him like that. Especially since he knew about his bleak diagnosis. This was the only reason that prevented him to act the other night. "Just come to he who waits" in recent days had become his watchword. Take away the life of his father now would actually accommodate him ... He never would do what fun! And Taylor knew it very well. This home was an affront to the image of his father; people would see he as a good man when in reality ... That said, the life had proved that his father could be naive, or take people for idiots he didn't know, dice when it was family. Henceforth, it can be was an idiot who endangered?

Ah the family! These speeches always had deeply annoyed. Why the fact that the same blood flowed in the veins would build strong bonds of love? We saw every day in the nature of babies born, grow and one day compete for the territory with their elders. But man, what was he at the bottom? It's true, he should admit that seeing what Jim Shannon fly to the rescue of his son, he had himself a touch of bitterness and regret, but it was not all people thought. This is what he regretted not having known someone with whom he would have shared the strong bond and an accomplice. Jim Shannon and Josh were not as close because they were father and son, they would not have been that they would be heard as well ... In fact, if Lucas had known someone like ... and his father had coldly shot before his eyes the night of his expulsion!

The young man set his teeth while his eyes stared at the plants that had invaded his old lab. His heart leaped and he had recoiled when he saw a familiar shape ... a little long and broken. He approached the table and pushed vigorously a few plants without much attention to them. No, he had not dreamed it was the prototype on which he worked and his father before he violently broke off the chase of Terra Nova, which he had before him. Missing a few pieces, and the person who had recovered had failed to make it work but ... The ghost of a smile crossed his face as proud imagined an old scientist in the desperately wanting to understand his work does finally arrive as bases. A good foundation that was sure ... but the basics anyway. And would have whole life ahead of him to improve this technique and knowledge. A low growl caught his attention. He put a part of the apparatus and went toward the noise source. Lost in the middle of its plants, a silhouette in a white coat bending over computers. He readily acknowledged the various formulas that popped up on the screen in front of her. The female figure was young and he saw that her long jet-black hair that ended in a cascade. She was lively and his head whirled from right to left and from top to bottom. From time to time it cast "Ah "And" Oooh! " Exclamation. Few "Huh? " Often emerged. Probably a student, novice, trying to understand his work. She honestly believed that?! He walked slowly behind the young woman and was about to speak when he was cut in its tracks by a wave of energy that had invaded the young unknown. She tapped something on the keyboard, made a thousand ... managed to maneuver and to link two or three formulas. It was OK to admit that it was not bad for a beginner ... but it was like to repeat a year to a problem already fixed. He would give her a 16/20 at a pinch. The young woman seemed so proud of his performance than happy. Lucas was amused to see the glimmer of excitement and curiosity gleaming in his brown eyes. He decided to say nothing and to lean against the edge of the table, arms crossed, to observe, the latter having still not out. Now he watched well, she was younger he would have thought. She must have been the age of Sky. But that's all she had in common with the young woman. Sky was one of a kind temperament and quite close to hers; why he had called him "little sister". This young woman was much more innocent and fragile. He was convinced that Sky would lead battles without problem whereas the girl there, he felt it was enough to make her fall for the break. As for the physical, if Sky was very beautiful, he had confessed, he showed her a side much more mature than the young lady whose eyes shone with a light childish. Was it her eyes or her smile that gave him this little side happy and full of life? All he knew was that he had never seen a person who inspired him that ... He had seen the smiles. Hypocrites, sad, sadistic ... but none like this. It enlarges or diminishes when reflected, it was always present. And when she gave her long hair behind her ear, there were some things innocent and graceful in his action. The light illuminated her eyes like two lights that emerged from these wards. The young man smiled despite himself contemplating the girl. It was an instant hit by her. He had seen the beautiful young women in his life, he must also admit that it was not completely insensitive to Sky's beauty; But nothing equaled that of the girl. There was something pure that emanated from her...

- Aaahhh! she threw in a little cry, dropping her calculations on the ground when she realized the presence of Lucas, be-damn! You have failed me cause cardiac arrest. She finished a hand on her chest.

- If you want to reach the end of this equation we will have to fix that. He replied amused by the situation still retain a stoic face.

The girl stared at him a moment before looking at the calculation of which he spoke and her eyes reverted back to him. Her smile had changed but not disappeared. It was embarrassed but very present. Her gaze wavered between curiosity and fear. He knew her back she knew who he was ... and also recognized it. He froze for a few seconds wondering how he did not recognize the pus earlier.

- Well thank you, it ends up saying. You ... you want me to loose your work?

- Why? You think I'm afraid you do not copy them? He shouted with a smile automatically.

- Do not underestimate me! She defended herself with a cry of pride

- So do not overestimate you .

- You can talk to you ... she replied in a quavering voice, what do you want from me?

He frowned when he saw the defensive attitude of the young woman. He had forgotten he had the label of Darth Vader in this city. Maddy's eyes went from her eyes to something else ... next his eyes he saw that his hand had grabbed his gun automatically. Yet paradoxically his dear father, who had made a defense as if he tried anything, a horde of soldier would fall over with the only dream of killing him. He put the gun on the table and raised his hands in front of the girl.

- You relax ok? You would do me anyway of no use ...

- If you think it makes me upset! She lied

Again he smiled before the pouting of the girl that contrasted with her answer.

- You're a poor liar, small girl.

- So what? I see this as a quality. At least I did not behave in childish teenager!

This time he does not smile at all and went to her by planting his eyes in hers. The girl drew back slightly without looking away. After a moment's hesitation, she leaned in turn against the edge of the table and folded his arms. She gave him a haughty look before adding

- Would you please let me worked **since obviously** you do not need my services? I shall be very grateful.

With these words she began playing in his calculations give the young man without the slightest glance. Amazed, he did not flinch and continued to look. She slowly turned her head towards him quickly returned to his calculations.

- I need a minimum living space; she added him by pushing him back after a few minutes.

Lucas did not know whether to be angry or amused by the situation. He did not know either if this girl was petrified or indifferent. He finally decided to stay and pointed his finger at another calculation.

- It's either this is not good. Really it's not a good start if you make mistakes in every line.

Maddy pretended not to pay attention to what he said and finished her further calculation. He saw her return to the exact spot he had indicated, bar, thinking something else to record.

- It is still not that.

- Pardon?

- It's not the right answer.

- My calculation is good! You will not contradict me on this calculation there anyway?

- On this point there either, but we must consider the whole.

The look of the girl from left to right and he watched him bite his lip before swallow his saliva. Yes she was disappointed. And somehow, she felt sorry for him. The girl seemed really interested.

- Why not just give up?! It's no use for you.

- It's been a week since I cannot sleep because of it. Then give the word is not part of my vocabulary.

- A week oh! What an achievement. Me it's almost ten years.

Maddy put down her pen with a sharp movement before launching a dark look at Lucas.

- Well in this case help me since you are the expert! But maybe after all the word recognition do not departed from your vocabulary, she threw it a pedantic.

- Of what? Have helped your father to make me a prisoner? It would be rather expensive to him and your commander to be thankful. Maddy Shannon isn't it? The daughter of the sheriff...

The Maddy stared disappointed and disillusioned. She shook her head while sighing.

- You know, Lucas Taylor isn't it? The son of the commander... She added, mimicking his tone, everybody has not a mind so twisted and, obviously, tortured, than yours! There are still people who do not act in a dual interest.

Again he could not help smiling face to the argument of the young woman. He had to admit it amused him even though part of him was annoyed by it. He did not answer right away and watched. She had nothing in common with all the Shannon which he could cross the road ... well if she looked a lot like his mother Elizabeth Shannon. But it was hard to see how his other enemies.

- Experience has taught me that people have much interest they want to admit. I agree that I was an ungrateful little tip for you ... you prove my gratitude ... get off your little cloud while there is still so. The world is not all rosy. He said before walking away.

- It's not gray either. You and your group of friends who destroy everything in your path, and then only for your family stories.

The young man turned instantly and glared at her, trying not to not strangle. It was fixed, she no longer amused him at all!

- I forbid you to talk about that! What do you know about me exactly?

- What my father told me, does she added in a tone less assured when he saw the young man's deadly look.

- Oh then in that case! Laughed he

- And what Sky told me too...

He gave her a grin and bad.

- With all this you can write my biography! Have you already identified a doctor?

Maddy stared at him before looking down, biting her lip. He sighed, contemptuous, before shaking his head negatively and turn around. He did not need much more. He was curious to see who was interested by his work and when he saw that it was the daughter of Shannon, he was intrigued. Now he knew that his lifeguard was a child who had just obeyed and dad who mingled in addition to that not looking at her.

- Why did you destroy Terra Nova?! she shouted, rushing after him.

He did not stop and did not answer.

- Wait! Why do not you answer? It's a simple question. You think, then that money for ...

Damn! This girl was sore! He turned quickly. Maddy failed to impact, surprise.

- You do not know me that well it seems. You do not have the answer?

- I just want to understand!

- Why?! What my intentions, my goals and projects can make you eh?! Because you have save me you think my guardian?

The girl stared at him and opened his mouth but the words do so. She turned pale and felt embarrassed. Why? She did not ask. What she knew was that these questions haunted her since she had found the young man by the lake. She might say he was their enemy, his image never left her. This moment of weakness never left. As an enigma, she was convinced there was something to discover. When Sky had told him his adventure, following his argument with her brother, she had failed to dissuade the girl on the contrary! But she had to recognize that in that instant she felt ridiculous. And reinforced. Something shone in the eyes of the young man something she recognized as suffering. Or was she who played this?

Again he could not help to fix the face of the girl. Even in this moment of anger, she inspired a little sweetness, an innocence. There was no malice in her questions. She was looking really know him. But why? She had just meet him! The girl looked away and shrugged.

- I don't know, she confessed him sincerely. I think I'm having trouble establishing a logical connection between the man I saw assassinate Lt. Washington and I rescued a week ago.

He stared at her without answering, and had frightened. She had just seen at the day of his rescue. He was so weak that he had only vague memories of that moment.

- And it makes me quite a headache for some days,she finished it.

Lucas had a wry smile before sighing. It also would eventually give him a headache. It took either St. Theresa which goes to her rescue, as if he needed that!

- I was conscious and in possession of my faculties when I made a hole in the skull of this woman! he said as he approached the young woman, I don't regret my gesture. Does it answers your questions?

The girl swallowed her saliva without a word. He stared for a few minutes.

- If you understand my work as well as my psychology, I suggest you leave immediately. This will be my second board.

- How can a man who kills someone can coldly there, dying, show some love? How does he cry?

A slap. That's what she had put by these latest revelations. A bucket of cold water would have, next, get some heat!

- A moment of weakness, he hissed.

- Developer, she continued it.

- What? I 'm a good man at the bottom right?

- Maybe ... you tell me.

- You know deep down you're funny.

Lucas turned and walked away on the last words. He needed to get away from this girl who began to ask too many questions, and that, obviously, had seen him in a moment of vulnerability. Which displeased him greatly! She did not seek to join.

- Comic and pathetic! he shouted before disappearing forever.

Maddy watched him and frowned. She went back to her calculations, unable to concentrate. Lucas's words echoed in her head and discouraged. Her blood began to boil. Abort? He too did not know! She would show him who is Maddy Shannon!

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the time between each chapter. Thank you very much to everyone who left me comments! : D Skye finally arrives for fans. I hope it will please you;). But do not panic, Maddy returns quickly._

_**KatShannon : **You're welcome ! It's pleasure. Thank you to your comment and to follow this story ;)_

_**14jordan14** : Thans to follow this story :)_

_**FirstDeath** : I don't know if you received my answer. I accept your proposal. For this chapter, I tried an other technical of translate. I hope there are less errors but I think there are. Thank you too to follow my story and for your proposal ;)._

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

- That is here.

George looked her a little moment. Again anchored to the future world, he was too sure of the power conferred on him by his costume and status. Only survivor of the Hope Plaza 's group who paid Sixers, George had quickly taken advantage of the sudden death of the man for whom he worked as an only assistant . Now, he was their only ambassador with people power 2149 ... or theoretically 2150. He was her only hope of seeing her daughter one day.

The disappearance of Lucas had represented a clear disadvantage for them, that the memory of the rump of the boat had made quickly forgotten. If it came from the 19th century, it indicated that the time, that Taylor had destroyed along qu'Hope Plaza, was not unique. And, by chance, Lucas's death had not fully erased his the traces. He them had delivered the key, now they should used the rest of their effort to find the second door. Of course, this time they would not get overtaken by Taylor. His predecessor was a arrogant fool. George didn't not precipitate himself, Terra Nova not interested him. Not immediately. It would not kill Taylor, no. It would create his own Terra Nova ...

- And that's where you found it? Alone?

- The stream has probably moved it, Mira explained annoyed by a chef that inspired her, at times, that scorn.

She examined the George's look who saw the river and consider what she had revealed to him. These men urbanized landed in this hostile world with their youthful arrogance and amused themselves by giving orders whereas they ignored of what life here. She gritted her teeth and she thought very hard to Angélique, her daughter.

- And there begins the forbidden zone isn't it ?

- Where the forest begins yes. Nobody ventured it himself to my knowledge, apart ...

George looked at her for the first time, inviting him to continue.

- Apart Taylor perhaps.

- You're not sure of this.

He has never talked about it . I overheard some unintended allusions. But everyone assumed it.

- So, your claims are only based on assumptions. He said disdainfully.

Being the first man to explore the world and draw the boundaries of it, Taylor would not have qualified this area prohibited if he had not a reason for that is not it? So in good logic it due explored it.

- George stared at the young woman with his usual arrogance.

- Perfect! he ended by saying, well what are we waiting for? Way to the gate.

- I do not think it is a good idea to enter in with any imprudence. As I told you, Taylor probably had good reason to qualified this area like prohibited.

- Taylor and his paranoia!

Mira gritted one's teeth and begans to followed her chef, followed himself by the military mens. Men who once worked for her, whose some of them were Taylor's military.

- Maybe Taylor, believes that he's a god but he is also a field man who knows what he speaks. I had the opportunity to work with him and I do not advise you to take his words lightly.

- We are armed! That is enough. Now, if you do not want to follow me, you are free. You have the right to leave for good and loyal services.

The young woman stopped herself immédiatly at these words. She glanced to right and left the men who in the past followed her like a shadow. Today, her was for all, only a shadow. Hope Plaza's obedient robots, that's all what they were. Had they, therefore, no dignity, no reason? All these men she had gradually finished to consider like members of her own cited. The group of Sixers. Beautiful illusions! After a few minutes, they finally arrived to a waterfall, twice larger than where Lucas used to engraved his formulas to his father. Like an impassable door, she délimited the entry of an inaccessible world who wanted to remain secret. However, this is not discouraged the grasping George who ordered men will not take an other road. After four hours of effort, the ancient fighting savored the moments of silence and the pallor that her supérior was trying to conceal. Herself must recognized that, never on this earth Cretaceous, she had contemplated such a spectacle. If the waterfall had seemed to be the top of a high plateau, it was actually the base ... or at least an intermediate level. Around them, the space of dry land was so narrow they forced to go in the water clear and cold, clinging to the rocks.

Luckily the current was moderate. They were indeed very high, but at the bottom of what looked like a canyon. A former Canyon which had developed a thick fog who covered forest so strange. Mira turned and stared at the sight before her. The place she had often explored for five years was itself bordered by many plateau, vestige of ancient canyons. From a distance, it reminded him of the American West that she had seen in the movies. But they were less greener than in movies. The setting sun gave at this land a red-orange color. She admired the view while listening to the song of the waterfall. For the first time since she landed in this cretaceous périod, she felt a sense close to inner peace. It lasted only a moment. She discerned a small disc which reflected the orange light of the sun. When the sun had been disappeared, the disc illuminated also by small lights, more and more many, as if they had absorbed sunlight. She did not need more to understand that they were Terra Nova. Mira turned herself and went to her chef to comment him this excellent observation point. Ultimately she reconsidered it. She want to wait to see what was worth George. If, however, he was still alive in the exit of the forest, she would share part of her discovery with him

- The night will fall in two minutes. We should find a shelter in these rocks so as to sleep.

- Fine. We will go into the forest.

- If they are at a respectable height, rocks are safer to protect us from dinosaurs's attacks. She protested.

- Some of them have a long necks, right ?

- She lifted her eyes slightly before to restrain a sigh of annoyance.

- Carnivores. The carnivorous dinosaurs, that are not the Brachiosaurus. And there aren't other dinosaurs who had a long necks.

Don't be afraid of the big bad dinosaur poor little boy. she it was as if she did not speak. George shrugged exactly the same way as his superior. Obviously, the Cretaceous was not his slightest concern.

- I do not want to waste time. We 'll go through this forest until we are advanced enough to set up camp. You have done well this in the trees the last time, I'm wrong?

- And when will we advanced enough ...?

For his majesty, she refrained added.

- When I'll decide.

- My men are not mules! Mira exploded at the edge of tantrum. If Taylor thought he was a god, he had at least the merit of having a minimum of humanity.

- These are MY men, Mira, do not forget it. Again, I will not detain you. So unless you are planning a rebellion, it is I who gives the orders.

Once again, no words could out of the mouth of the Mira, pétrified by the anger. George turned once more to her, with a calm amazing.

- I remind you, however, that without our assistance, you would never could organize anything. The Sixers are the property of Hope Plaza, as they have always been! Foward ! he ordered

The men followed him in the thick dark forest that the association of the fog and the night sky made it more icy in every second. She stroked his gun at his side before tightening the teeth, close your eyes and folded his fingers into a fist. She left this state when she heard the slight noise of a branch that moved. Accustomed to the forest, she detected a noise that was not natural. Attentive, she did not budge an inch, hand clutching his weapon now, tossing from time to time looks to the group walked away. She was tempted to warn them but she preferred to shield them. If there was foreigner something who watched them, it was better to know what it was and if it was alone.

She followed and the group watching. There was nothing around them. Slowly, the fog dissipated the landscape's sharpness and increased her nervousness. Soon, again a strange noise that she recognized ... footsteps. They were far from alone. And they were followed.

* * *

His eyes stared the tense and serious face of the young woman in then the chess pieces arranged in front of them. Only a cool breeze came tease. In the distance, they heard the whispers, the cries of the people and discussions as well as engine noise of the few passing vehicles. This background noise accompanying the urban natural singing some strange birds, very far from what they had in their science books but the first of their species. Undaunted, the young woman with long curly hair ebony fixed parts. Chin buried in the palm of his hand, Taylor perceived it in her blue eyes that she analyzed and anticipated each actions of his opponent. Her only flaw was, perhaps, her inflexibility. It was interesting to observe the change in the girl's game since few months, which were nothing other than the reflection of her own behavior change. Events that caused the loss of Terra Nova, Skye were scored the young woman more than she wanted to admit.

- Failed! she exclaimed suddenly by moving a piece.

Smiling in his turn, Taylor spent the observation of her young opponent to the game. Indeed, she had used once again a brilliant technique.

- You become more formidable by the day, he commented.

- And you more incautious with your opponents.

He met the gaze of Skye who had a half smile. He knew she had not talked about just chess.

- Would you have something to say?

The young woman drew back in his seat and sighed before shaking his head.

- Nothing you do not already know.

Taylor was not annoyed by this remark. If he was annoyed each time that he have a remark about his decision, he would not have had enough time to live. In all honesty, he knew that it would not be greeted with joy but he should to assumed his choice.

- Although, in this case.

- What do you expect from him? Be honest please! could not help adding Skye

- I've been very honest with you.

Her reaction was as unpredictable as the appearance of lightning in the sky.

- Lucas tried to kill you! she exploded, what you expect? He falls into your arms?

- Skye a lower tone, he answered seriously keeping calm.

But this was not the desired effect. If the woman does not screamed, her eyes were both black and worried.

- Lucas is my son.

- Yet, he does not consider himself like as such !

- These are matters that do not concern you.

- I've been obliged in spite of myself.

It was Taylor's turn to collapse in her seat. He let out a brief sigh and fixing the young woman.

- It's true. And we had can see where we conducted your lack of my-confidence.

When he realized that his words were a little harsh, it was already too late. He was sorry but on the other hand, it was the simple truth. If the young woman had said from the beginning that her mother was alive, she would never have been to compromise with the Sixers. However, Mira knew what she was doing. At this time, Skye was younger and more innocent than today. And any clairvoyant wore scars. The commander of the rebels had been able to exploit the feelings of a teenager desperate to save the last member of his family. He knew that the girl had never made totally discount these events, despite his smile for hide it. She had been forgiven by all, and had proved her loyalty, many times starting with doing what he never had the courage to do. But if there was a person who could not forgive her betrayal, it was her.

- Never mind, he added trying to change the conversation and the atmosphere. The past is the past.

- It's not me that you should apply this brilliant sentence! she shouted, rising.

Skye, Taylor began that would not want to be in conflict with the girl. He knew in his heart that he should not leave her and explain himself. It should not make the same mistakes with her that he had made with his son. The pride had led them in a war involving a world.

- Really, I should have stayed here longer than I thought it would. Just a few weeks that I am here and you begin to reveal your true personality.

The young woman did not turn herself whereas Taylor stared the emerald eyes of his son who was leaning against a wall, arms crossed. How long was he there?

- This time you have probably found that you would destroyed

- You still believe that if the great Commander Taylor was not there, the earth would stop rotating huh?

A ball of anger exploded inside him. It was mixed feelings and very diverse; that Lucas provokes him, he was accustomed to. Even before the death of his mother, in honestly. No, it was the accusations themselves that provoked this angry.

Yes he was concerned the welfare of his quoted! And ? That his son does not see in Terra Nova the same thing that him, was one thing, but blame him to think that he was the center of the earth whereas though the only project of his son was his damn portal and the ways to exploit the land, it was the last straw! Even if he could have do an errors, Lucas was not an innocence and had suffered him , starting with the betrayal that Taylor had not seen it coming. Daily for 7 years, he kept thinking that it was a provocation before to think the possibility that his own son, his own flesh, could only simply be a mercenary in search of money and power, indifferent to the fates of others.

But Taylor had only very slightly tightened the teeth by fixing his son. He repressed this burst of anger before thinking a way to steer his son on the right path. To understand the genesis of this battle. Merely, to understand him. Lucas said nothing else and he sent her a black eye. Only a bad grin appeared on his face remained fixed. Skye meanwhile, had not moved. She dared not look at Taylor that she wanted, or Lucas, at risk of killed him on the spot! Her fingers trembled as her fists, but the commandent observed that the agitation of her fingers pointed was by no fear.

- That's all you had to say? How do I pay you for the salvation of my soul?

Again words that he half regretted. Although he wanted to start from scratch with his son, he could not stand when he behaved with such condescension. He had never supported it from anyone. And it was easier that way ... It was almost a natural language become them.

- He watched Lucas's chest swell and guessed his self control not to explode and start a fight in melee.

- You would never enough and, even though there was a hell, I doubt he wants of you!

- The words of an expert, Taylor ! Skye replied that gave a glance sideways at Lucas.

The young man gave him a look a bit amused then returned to his father.

- I am surprised that thou hast kept Skye. After all, I'm the better scientist of this portal, so, my presence can be explain. But her...

Skye finally gave a look at Lucas, filled with hatred and anxiety.

- It really HER who has nearly destroyed your little kingdom.

The young woman did not take his eyes Lucas for a moment, a taste of blood in his mouth. A gaze perfectly analysed by the young man who felt a great pleasure. He amused himself of the wrath of the young woman and approached her as he had done before during the success of Sixers.

- I owe it all really. Without it nothing would have been possible.

Taylor stared rarely Skye. Just to make sure of state of the young woman. He knew intentions of his son. Lucas grabbed her chin gently without leaving Skye's gaze returning him a look that contrasted with the hatred of the young woman.

- Is not right, little sister?

If you want to keep him alive Taylor, I advise you to be careful that it he does not put his dirty paws anywhere, was the only reply of the girl.

Taylor watched the scene who happened in front of him without appreciated much it. How his son stared Skye and approached her with a certain tenderness, appeared him must say that in a sense, Lucas was not wrong; Taylor considered Skye as his child. That's probably what gave him this strange feeling. Before he could say anything, Lucas smiled and leave her hand in a gesture almost theatrical. He turned to his father and ignored the girl.

- I need to have a serious conversation with you.

Taylor indicated him in a brief movment of his hand, the empty chair opposite him, inviting him to continue. The young man pursed his lips before turning his head slightly annoyed of this ease. He turned his gaze back to his father in adding.

- Alone.

- When it'll freeze at Terra Nova, Skye replied.

- Skye. Please, cut Taylor watching the young woman a friendly look.

He had read the surprise and the revolte on her face puzzled. He appreciated the devotion of her young friend, but he would have really appreciated that someone trust him ... at least in recent times.

- I hope you're joking. It's already too much that you leave him his gun!

- You think I'll kill my father in front of everyone, whereas a horde of military would be ready to disembark? It'd be stupid.

- And I do not believe that you so smart to restrain you!

Lucas gave her another look.

- Oh, You can't imagine how your contempt affects me pretty hear. he mocked, If your intellect was as refined as your physique, you should understand that even if I do not restrain myself, I wouldn't have the guaranteed to be successful my shot. I know there are very good doctors in Terra Nova such as that Shannon.

The girl clenched teeth and fists.

- Skye please, Taylor insisted.

- It is a family conversation, Lucas continued almost delighted at the turn that took the situation.

- You have a family? Who would have thought? They must not boast of having given birth to you! she blurted.

Instantly the young man's face grew pale, and if before,she feared for the life of the commander, it was now for her that she was afraid

- Out ! Now Skye !growled Taylor who had risen.

The woman sent a pleading look to Taylor who did not yield. Rather, it was almost more angry than Lucas of last words that she had uttered. This defense really hurt to the girl. She had saved him. Now, behold he was protecting his murderer and threw his defender!

Holding her emotions, she turned and ran without a word.

* * *

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello ! This is the following. I hope that you'll love. Please to gave your remarks. _

* * *

**Chapter 6 :**

_" La vie vient toujours à ma rencontre quand je suis au bord de l'oublier" _

_******Christian Bobin**_

_"Life always comes to meet me when I'm on the verge of forgetting her "_

_**Christian Bobin**_

At the moment he entered, the lights went on. He observed for a moment the large room dedicated to the research of any type. Through the windows, he could see the other building which housed the infirmary on one side, and the other, the medical research. The rest of scientists were their shared it, although, most biologists had settled in the neighboring room due to a easier connection with their physician colleagues.

The lab was, therefore, a strange place where sophisticated machines to physical were intermarried with various plants brought by botanists. For him it wasn't so paradoxical if we looked at the world from a point of view "molecular". What differentiated the various scientists were, ultimately, the subject of their research and the laws they used.

Lucas walked through the long corridors, that lit up his path. He passed the plants and the place where he discovered Maddy. Since then, he had moved his old project out of reach of curious hands.

It was now, two weeks that he was in Terra Nova and just a week that he was awake. The agreement he had made with his father, didn't really pleased him , but it was at least successful in finding an excuse to work on his new project. Without that, he probably would not could hold one more day in this place! It probably would not have the patience to project his second project. His move was more rapid as he approached. It was like a breath of fresh air for him. After extended discussion and difficult negotiations, his father accepted to let him work on the project on two conditions: First, that he reporte the news and second, that he integrate himself with military teams responsible for security. Lucas him conceded the second option that he could use a day, but not the first. There was no question of him leaving the slightest glance in his work! Taylor had conceded in turn, counselling him not to be surprised if he will be monitored from time to time. This reaction, had only confirmed him what he already thought about the project of his father. Pathetic! It's like that, that their conversation was completing.

He gritted his teeth when he thought about it. Not only Taylor would put his nose everywhere, but he forced him to work, and almost under the orders of one who had ruined his victory: Jim Shannon. What kindness, from his father! In the guise of a so-called freedom, he was only enchainered thim discreetly! Once more. Except this time,he should recognize it was not wrong to do so. If he is imagined that what it was to stop him!

He finally reached the place where his machine's model was. Finally, the old model. He recognized that the positive point to his captivity, was that he had far more material and thus maneuver for his work. When he was in the jungle all these years ago, then in the Sixers camp, he had accustomed him to use of ingenuity. Now, he therefore two times more potential that when he worked here before. And not only on the scientific level. A smirk appeared at the corners of his lips. His father had a strong support, he should well recognize, but these supports would cause his downfall. If his original plan was to torment his father until the disease him gradually dévours, his little conversation with Skye had given at this plan, a different magnitude. His revenge was much better than all the knives that he could plant him.

That night, he came out of his long interview with his father and came near the fence demarcating the border when someone grabbed him and pushed him violently against it. First, glued to grids, he had, for one moment, the breath cut. More by surprise than by the real strength of his opponent who, however, wanted to be violent. He instantly guessed the identity of the latter. Taking advantage of the rage of it, Lucas took advantage of when he tried to return, to reverse roles while inflicting him a blow to the passage. He stared as the young woman who struggled in vain, furious. Her expression was as such that he thought at first she was going to bite him. She sought a way to cleverly get out of his grip but he tightened increasingly taking his hold, pressing her against the grids. The young woman eventually rested on the grids, trying to keep away from him as she could, seemingly, embarrassed by their proximity. Amused, he approached her a little more and forced her to watch him. Skye finally yielded, seeing that she would not be able to get away, but her eyes shone with a glow black of enraged.

- Well? Our paths don't cross enough for you, little sister, that it is also necessary that you throw you in my arms?

He cast a glance around them, fast enough to not give him the opportunity to reverse the situation.

- Too bad, Josh was not there to see it, he continued with a smile provocative.

Immediately, the young woman made a vain attempt to escape. Or was it a reaction that showed how much the desire to lick him had become an instinct?

- Oh, all soft. He said with a smile, I would not hurt you.

- I return the compliment to you ! You're lucky to have fallen on Maddy. In her place I would not hesitate to kill you.

If she knew, the help she had given him . Only the fact that his father is still alive helped him stay alive. Now that he knew his condition, he wondered whether it would be better that he isn't alive. But he wouldn't give to Skye a good new to her, to reveal at her this last thought.

- You got me by chance. I think I would settle your account. The only two times you won me were within the scope of the surprise. And, every time, I made the mistake to underestimated you, I admit.

The girl stared at him without moving, but the movement of her jaw and long breathing doesn't deceive the young man.

- And you continue. You really think you'll succeed so easily ?!Taylor is may be dupe, but not me. And if you would only touch a single of his hair ...

- Oh-oh, your loyalty is worthy of a guard dog, nice heart. You imitate exactly what Lieutenant Washington was. Would you suffer the same fate?

- In your dreams may be. I have no business with the Sixers now. So I have complete freedom to kill you.

- And, what you explained to my father?

- Self-defense. He will recover him. It would not be the first time that you represent a threat to Terra Nova. You are a virus!

- You cannot imagine how much, he says with a slight laugh.

He was well recognized that the young woman amused him. It was a mixed feeling, indeed, between hatred and sympathy. He couldn't explain this certain attraction to her. Perhaps, because she had allowed him to conclude the project of his life? And he should well recognize that she was far from being physically repulsive.

My father believes that it is possible to repair the past. You're far from knowing him, beautiful heart. Kill me and you will see how it can be arrogant.

- Like father, like son! she said him coldly.

- In this case ... I knew there was some connection between us, he continued in the taunting.

- Lucas you're sick, she added it. A mad and selfish man who is looking for reason of wanting to destroy a man who is , evidently, too good for him.

- A good man?! It's the best! You don't know that he can really be. But I thought that this little clash between you, had showed you the full extent of its recognition.

Still hurt by these last words, the young woman said nothing. But Lucas could read in her eyes like a book, or rather as in a mirror. The satisfaction invades him entirely, but instead of the usual anger he vowed to his enemies, he freed his hand and took her tip of the chin tenderly. Instantly the young woman grabbed his hand as if to stop. As if an sticky insect landed on her. However, she no longer tried to escape.

- Don't be afraid little sister, he whispered, I will not touch my father. He inspires me too of disgust

She looked at him again, surprised, this time. He loved increasingly delving into her blue eyes who were shining with the light around them. Strangely, though it was one of his most dangerous enemies, he felt in confident. He loved provoked her. She shuddered. He knew it was fear. He felt better and better when the eyes of Skye expressed a growing concern.

- Whatever you do Lucas, Taylor is the only one to protect you. And don't have hope to find the Sixers ...

- Life itself has vindicated me, pretty heart. I would not have supported to give him this service to kill him at stab.

Lucas still remembered that moment. Now, it had was an enlightenment for him. The incompréhension of the young woman, gave him précious information.

- I see. It does not surprise me from him. A god should not be sick, is not it?!

- What are you talking about?!

- Your precious commander dying my little Skye. And it would have been really difficult to me to shorten the suffering of this man!

The lip of the young woman began to tremble with sadness and rage.

- You lie.

- I'm still surprised that he did not said anything to you. Saw that he had told our story to Jim Shannon ... I got my revenge, Skye. To imagine my father weaker, day by day, is a sight whose I will not lose ONE moment ! he finally spat.

Skye opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She lowered her head feeling suddenly uncomfortable. He retained her when tried to escape. With a wave of his hand he took her chin to oblige her to look him. Sadness that he could read, didn't touched him under any circumstances. He just amused at it. The young woman drew him, he had to recognize it, but she also inspired to him a certain contempt for her resemblance to his dear father. No wonder he is so gentle with her, she was his perfect reflection!

- What do you still want of me, Lucas?! The young woman added instead who of a dryly, ended up with a slightly trembling voice.

Touching! Really touching. His father had finally found the little girl to her daddy, he thought. The young woman looked away, but he could read that she strove to retain emotions too strong to her. But what exactly emotions? Of sadness or anger? A bit of both probably. He watched her a moment before finally releasing her and go way. Without looking at him, she walked away while preserving her rear of a possible attack.

Lucas settled near his former model and, immediately, noticed a foreign element. Head-on the machine, on laptop screens, a lot of calculations he did not recognize as his own, were inscribed in the middle of screens on which were his own calculations. And on the latter, he observed the trace of this foreign script. This discovery put him in a rage comparable to that experienced, when his father had destroyed all his work, if not more. He heard behind him a presence approaching. Presence that he recognized by a kind of instinct which had began to develop in him. Livid, he said nothing and did not move for fear that the slightest gesture, it him do things he would regret later.

Meanwhile, Maddy did everything possible to get away as quietly as possible, not having seen the young man's presence a few minutes earlier. She turned slowly, but she barely had made a step towards the exit that she heard the Lucas's voice.

- Is there so nothing in the skulls of young Shannons ?

The girl stood for a few seconds in her position. Then she stopped without turning either. After a few minutes, she eventually face to Lucas who looked her coldly.

Mady bit her lip before whispering

- Um, I'm really sorry, I know I wouldn't had to touch it.

Before he could answer, she looked away and added.

- Finally ...

- Finally what?!

- Finally I know you wouldn't that I touch it ...

Lucas paled even more confused.

- I wouldn't like ?

- But objectively, I'm sure I could bring something. And all these calculations were so fascinating.

- Fascinating ...

- You are going to repeat everything I say?

At this mockery, the young man seemed to return from his stupor. Not only the young woman had touched at his calculations, but she had also felt to have been a great help to him. At least his father had destroyed his work VOLUNTARILY, him!

- By what right did you judged that you had the right to touch it?! You didn't thought that if I had moved it away from your workspace, is that there was a good reason?!

- Of course.

- But you are, nevertheless, allowed to put in it a little peek! Oh, I forgot that Shannons put their nose in everything that didn't concerned them.

- You didn't seemed to be irritate the last time. I thought that you had installed it in a more suitable place to repair your machine and to improve it.

Ok, she was not completely wrong. But that didn't dispelled his anger against her. If he not restrained him to strangle her on site, it was to not to ruin his plan.

He returned to work without giving it a second of extra attention. Lucas selected the screens and put those who not had belong to him on sides. Then he took his calculations and watched the screen, filled of comments and corrections, which him froze his blood.

- This is not strictly corrections, intervened voice Maddy very close to him, these are remarks.

Absorbed by his examen, he had not noticed that the girl had approached. He jumped slightly and moved away from her as a child who would not share his favorite toy.

- I tried to study it. So all these remarks are more questions than corrections, she repeated it. But do not worry eh, I have not deleted nothing. Everything I've changed, I transfered it on my notes.

Lucas did not answer one more time. He inspired and expired very slowly, with difficulty, holding to not explode. He did not granted her even a glance. This did not discouraged the young woman who takes her work and continued.

- I find it really fascinating. But there are many things that I still do not understood. I realized some things, but I still have many questions. For example, these symbols, there, where do they come from? And this system, I didn't have ever heard walked about it. Is it you who invented?

- We invent nothing in this field, he growled.

- Yes, I mean discovered, she recovered as if she had to be corrected by a teacher. There are many things that I cannot even represent me, and to be honest, if I had not seen with my own eyes that you were able to do, I would have you taken to a illuminated...

He quickly turned his head toward her. The girl, then, seemed to remember that she was not in progress, but with the man who had nearly provoked the destroyed of their city and who was capable of anything.

- Hum-hum, finally, I would have had trouble believing it. she caught it.

He stared without adding anything else. This expectation, made uncomfortable the girl who looked to the right and left to return to her hand while was holding the screen and the other pat nervously the table. She ends up making an embarrassed smile and returned his gaze before returned to the screen. Away from the fun or calm, this attitude irritated him. A little girl who was trying to understand the work of a scientist. Pity ! He had the impression of seeing a child who was asking a candy for his good behavior. A child in a woman's body, he thought when he was staring her, slightly.

Maddy, finally, take a step forward and held out her screen to him.

- I can show you or...?

- No. He replied dryly in returning in his work.

The girl opened her mouth which describes a perfect O. No words came out. She did not be accustomed to this indifference, quite the contrary.

- But why?

- Because no means no, he replied also curtly that the last time.

- I know what's means no ! she growled, raising his voice against him.

Even though he was angered by what she allowed her to do, he did not granted her no one moment of attention. His mind was already absorbed by his machine.

- Ungrateful, she said it between her teeth, but high enough so he can hear it.

But he, absolutly, didn't respond her. The young woman sighed and gulped. Seeing that there was no exit she resolved to go away with her calculations. Her, who was delighted at the prospect of learning new things, saw his hopes shattered. When she was a few feet, she threw

- Oh I actually learned about your father ...

The young man said nothing. He didn't had not only one reaction. It was as if she had said nothing.

- I'm really sorry to you, she continued.

This time, she amused him. Certainly, the sister was not much better than his brother but they had had the merit to amused him. He turned and stared her.

- You should wish me full of happiness instead.

He read the shock and disgust in her face that his response inspired her. But if he expected her to go away, revolted by hating or despising it, he saw instead that she was approaching a compassionate air.

- How can you say that? It's your father!

- Would I accidentally send you into another dimension during these few days of fighting?

- What?

- You must be the only person likely to not to know the nature of my family relationships!

- No. I know you almost killed your father.

He watched and analyzed her words. He frowned for a moment.

- Decidely, I cannot understand you.

Lucas regretted his words when he saw Maddy get even closer, while trying to explain her logic.

- What I'm saying is that even though you tried to kill your father and you hated him apparently, he stay your father. His death should be a milestone even if you do not want to admit it.

She thought for a moment

- On the contrary! Since you hate him, you should be disturbed by this new. Hatred is not indifference.

Lucas tried to ignore the girl who turned around him, like a fly, but every time that he moved, the girl had reappeared on one side or the other.

- According to the stories of Skye and Josh, it looks like you have not ceased to attract the attention of your father on you. That you let him know that you were alive.

Where she wanted to come ?!

- The meeting is over? laughed he, annoyed

- Why did you want that your father found you ?

- I did not want my father found me.

- So why let these symbols?

- It does not concern you.

- You do not want to answer.

- No.

The girl stared at him for a while.

- You know what I think?

- You know it is not my primary concern?

- I think you're hiding you in a huge rage, why, that is I would like to know. I have already heard that you didn't stop to tell it must ask at the commander what happened in 2138.

This time, Lucas gave him a murderous look and approached her.

- Now you listen to me! I do not want to hear an other word out of your mouth ! did you get it ?!

- But ...

He pointed his finger to her like a threat. Maddy paled slightly, but her dark eyes were even more curious.

- What happened in 2138? She asked.

- You should not know! Point bar. Minding your own business. Take your calculations and go out of this lab. And I don't want to see you again snoop into my work or I swear I will not do gifts to you.

- Josh told me that you told him he had a chance to have a father like mine, she whispered to induce him to explain her.

The young man was surprised, that she noticed. He bit his lip before turn away his gaze.

- I commanded you to...

- I am not under your orders.

Again he turned his head quickly and stared at her. The young woman was not sure of her, even if she tried it to hide by crossing her arms and giving himself an air of pride. The heat that emanated from her, the first time he had seen her, seemed to reappear like a halo. The neon light illuminated her chestnut hair that shone. She was close enough to him so he could dive into her eyes. Her eyes were not as black as he thought but shone with a beautiful golden hazel. As if we had added brown in the gold pupils. Her eyes seemed so brilliant, and, although she was not particularly happy, there was a jovial in her face. This was not a serious air and soft as when Skye had herself asked about the reasons for the hatred he vowed to his father. No. It was something else. As if it were animated by positive energy. Like ... like an angel. For a moment he could not look away from that of the girl and felt the urge to absorb this energy. He put his hand against the cheek of the girl who did not move. First, surprise, she plunged in his eyes too, and, read the exact opposite of what he saw in her. A man who seemed animated by a destructive energy, a dark and cold gaze despite the emerald of his eyes. However, beyond that, she sensed something else. A fragile thing and that touched him, for a moment. For a moment she had the desire to protect him. One thing that attracted him. Finally account, she was fascinated by the emerald green of her eyes. She realized he was a head taller than she, and that he should not be much older than her, even though he had the appearance of a mature man. He was not as nice as Mark, but had on it a certain charm. If she liked the gaze of Mark in which she had the feeling of being a jewel, it seemed to be much more in the eyes of Lucas. He troubled her. This was strange and she was not embarrassed, on the contrary ... she suddenly felt her cheeks flaming. She saw nothing else. Her calculation was out of her head. He released her, and, finally, turn away his gaze.

- My father never loved me, he whispered back turned.

Why he confided it at her ? Whatever. Maddy did not answer. Astonished by her silence, he turned and looked at her.

- What ? It was so simple to make you shut up?

Still reeling from this proximity, the girl did not answer yet. She struggled to regain consciousness. Actually no it was not as if it was disconnected, she knew where she was, who she was, what time it was, how she got here so ... but part of her was elsewhere.

- I understand that it can be a shock. It took me seven years to get over the fact that I had been duped. Finally, if you remove the number of years where I doubted, he added in a monologue

Still no response. In front of him, the girl breathed, he could see it in the movement of coming and going from her chest and he was sure she saw him. Yet she seemed petrified and pale as if she had seen a ghost.

- Hey! Oh! Wake up! Are you okay? he finished to ask, worried.

- I knew you were not so bad, were the only words who escaped her mouth.

He had recoiled, before to look her as if she had told him she had found another portal. At this gaze, she realized she had said aloud what she thought softly and felt ridiculous. She put a hand to her lips.

- I am reassured, he added in observing her gesture, I thought for a moment that you said this, seriously.

- But ...

She paused for a moment to reflect.

- This is the case, she ended it in a whisper.

He had a slight grin before shaking his head and turned his back. He could definitely nothing to this young idiot bounded. Low, he forgave her! She was young and well guarded in her little magical world, she did not know the real life as well as he. The girl walked slowly by watching him as if she had seen a UFO. She put the screen on the table and, decided to go away. She turned but looked him for a moment, with a curious look.

- What do you want to end! he said in a tired sigh without looking her.

- Nothing, she said with a serious look as if she was exhausted.

Lucas was surprised by the change of mood of the young woman. It was definitely strange. Her jovial humor contrasted with the obvious gloom who appeared in her face.

- It's just that I am passionate about everything that relates to the physical, and here I find no teacher who really fascinated me. So, I folded over biology. But your work really fascinated me.

For a moment, and despite himself, he forgot she was a Shannon and looked her. He glanced through and listened to her.

- There are plenty of things that are out of reach to me, but it's true ... I would have been delighted to learn.

He looked at her for a moment without her noticing, she was honnest. He hesitated but said nothing. Say that he was not surprised and flattered would probably be a lie. Certainly, it was not the last person to be interested by his work ... but, indeed, yes it is. Actually, it was the first. The first time that a person was REALLY interested by his work without have a other interest that learning. Nevertheless he did not retain her when she went off. Too bad for her, she was still the enemy.

After a moment, he took screen wearing the remarks and was about to delete them when he noticed something.

- I corrected just one calculation, she said the bottom.

Thunderstruck she be allowed herself to correct one of the most basic things of his work, he turned and stared at her once more.

- There is nothing wrong in this calculation. Otherwise how do you explain that it is works?

- Your calculations are correct, she said, it's in the association that is not good. I think the error comes from the computer. Skye told me that you had asked her to connect something to the central machine. However, it can also happen it to make a mistake, like a language translation software that does not include expressions and makes you ultimately something that has no meaning.

- Perhaps, he admitted, but I repeat my question.

The young woman shrugged.

- It is not me the expertly. I just saw that some calculations and formulas that seems inconsistent here and there or that have nothing to do in one place. After maybe it is like the mutations; maybe it 's not matter because there may be different combinations for the same protein. Like this can have a big importance. Maybe too that it is a consequence of this error, but that it is not that important.

The young man looked at her for a moment before look away, slightly annoyed.

- You said right, you know nothing. There is no error.

It cannot had a mistake, he said himself, suddenly doubting. He heard her go away and began to hate her more, more and more as her words echoed in his head, insinuating a doubt in him. After a few minutes, he cast a glance at the girl's screen and had a shock ...

* * *

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

_Im so sorry for the delay ! But I returned to school and I have less time... but I will continue ;). So this is it the following. I hope you continue to like ! Recently, in reviewer, I saw information about what was excpected in season 2. So I'll try to inspire me._

_Good reading._

_**Sarlina** : Thank so lot ! I 'm happy that you like this paring ! :D I think, the reason to your difficulty is that there are some mistake in my translate :s. _

_**Katshannon** : Thank you for your compliment ! It's been fun really, I hope you like this chapter ;)._

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

- Kosower!

She watched him run away like a rabbit, turning back time to time to launch one or two shots, shooting on everything that stood in his way. Her heart was pounding while angry fire spread through her veins. She gritted her teeth and hesitated to shoot on what was to be her superior. But can we call it a superior? Can we call Sixer the man who had done go here to fled in any danger? A danger that was not even larger than themselves. Could she only call him "an enemy"? Taylor was his enemy, he! They didn't agree and they didn't have the same vision of Terra Nova, but she respected him as a leader. She knew that he never would abandon her men during the battle. Like her, she knew he would never relinquish. And, it was what separated them, and somewhere, closer them.

All she saw, was death. All she felt, was anger and betrayal.

Mira saw with horror the troops of men, a little run in all directions, with desperate effort to survive. It was not a complete chaos, the military training of these men, some at least, giving some sense of this fuss. They tried, without success, to form a plan of attack or retreat. But although united against Taylor, although all paid by the same officers, although a common destiny, all didn't agree between them, and that is why they needed a leader. At the sight of these men scattered, fighting for their lives, and hunted like animals, she didn't even have during a moment, a taste of revenge.

The former leader of the Sixers, dodged a spear thrown in his direction. She grabbed the weapon and immediately plunged it into the abdomen of her assailant. An accomplice came to the rescue of the latter and pulled a curved sword in her direction. In this infighting combat, she was happy to have spent all those years in the jungle. Without that, despite her training, she would probably have been exceeded. She turned and bring her assailant who acted as a shield to ward off the shots of a third man, that she murdered a blow of her staff weapon.

Mira barely had time to realize the strangeness of this ethnic group that a fourth fighter, tried to assassinate her.

- No! yelled, her voice filled with anger and despair when she saw one of his men to be beheaded.

Now, she was almost alone in this. Only two of his men were still alive while their attackers were more than a around twenty. Fear and anger alternated in her veins and her movements. Surrounded by dozens of shape who shouted in angry and wins, she fought with the energy of despair. She didn't know where to lead the fight. Some of them had spears, arrows and knives and other curved saber, while others, shined their straight saber.

There were also, gunpowder guns which didn't shoot bullets typical of these weapons and guns dating back several centuries. The firearms were many and varied in their forms, but all had the same strange bullets. It looked like what Taylor and his men used but more powerful.

Her last accomplice fell violently to the ground. For a moment, he was unconscious before he raise himself slightly and crawling desperately. Their attackers shouted more and more acute. She had never seen this kind of ethnic group. It was like a carnival history except that their language was similar and was totally unknown .

One of them broke away from the group. It was a warrior. An American Indian's warrior typed such as, she truly felt he was straight out of one of those Western books. Tall, muscular, he wore tattoos that were as spacious as all majestic. He was dressed only with a habit that served him trousers and wore sandals assorted. Behind his back he wore his arrows and put down his arc to the ground. His face was serious and fierce. He was a compulsive soul warrior. And, obviously, it was one dominant of the group. To the astonishment of Mira, the warrior seized a sword and made straight blade vibrate.

More he approached the man, the more the group cheered and encouraged him. His face was more fierce, but no one smile appeared on his face. The man held his enemy yoke and was about to killed him ...

She didn't think more and didn't stop to admire this man who her inspired the fear, she rushed to the aid of his subordinate. If someone must to die, it was her. She was their leader, she was responsible for these men. And she wouldn't look at any of them die off in front of her.

In a fit of madness, Mira rushed to the warrior and fired at him. The warrior stopped, put his hand to his chest, and looked her before collapsed .

The screaming stopped. Only the wind dared to intervene and whisper a threat. However, the former leader of the Sixers was not reassured, on the contrary. She knew she had signed her death warrant. She could see the hatred on their faces when they took out their weapons. She could feel the anger and, at the same time, the fear aroused when they cried as one man. A howl almost animal, perfect imitation of these drums announcing a battle.

The woman gritted her teeth and ignored the beating of her heart. One of her hands gripped her gun more firmly while the other slid slowly towards a knife. Ready to attack, she stared at them. Gradually, in a wild dance, the group encircled her and threatened her with their weapons. She was the prey that they had to kill, or beast that threatened the village. Strangely, the image of dinosaurs appeared to her. She had the strange impression that the roles were reversed.

She knew what it was like to fight to survive, but had she ever been in this situation? She could not say. It was clear she had no chance to survive, despite everything, the last thing that she would have thought, was to drop the weapons. They wouldn't gift to her and they would slowly tortured her to amuse. She suffers. She had the habit. She had no less afraid ... but she would fight to the end!

* * *

- A lassie like you, could understand even one of these formulas is already amazing, but that in addition you may detect an error ...

The girl gasped when she saw her keypad landing a few inches of the sample Ginkgo whose she was trying to extract a DNA sequence. Good student, she had long ceased to stick to the work given to her and tested her own hypothesis that she imagined. Marc still approved, otherwise, she hastened to give him more details to lost him and bring him at her scientific view. Maddy slowly lifted his head and met the gaze of the Lucas who stared her, before looking at the screen again. So what? What did he want exactly?

- Am I supposed to take it as a compliment or not?

- In your opinion! he mocked

- If I ask, in your opinion, is that I know the answer?

- He did not answer. He just fixed her, pensively. She was slightly uncomfortable.

- Well so, I would say that it is a com ...

- If you must to be my assistant, you will must connect your neurons a little faster now.

The girl did not realize immediately the meaning of the words he had just uttered. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was awake. She suddenly had the sensation of being struck by lightning on the spot, but instead of stunned her, the lightning would awake in her an energy,a intense joy like if the lab was illuminated by a blinding light.

- Wait! she cried, rushing him behind, I was right, then! There was an error?!

- Yes, he conceded t annoyed, but that is so benign that was not worth ca really worth paying attention.

- All errors must be identified. If you start to be neglecting so...

- First lesson: know keep your tongue in your mouth in some situations!

At the young man's gaze, Maddy stopped immediately and turned pale. Despite himself, he could not repress a smile. He had to admit that some of her facial expressions were quite comical. She seemed so innocent he had no desire to fight her. He looked her deflect her gaze again slightly embarrassed. No, the task will be not very difficult with her. Maddy appeared to him like the key. His key. From the beginning, the solution was always there, before his eyes. How could he think that his salvation could come from one of his worst enemies? Maybe it was fate? That his father is dying, was already something extraordinary but that his plan could take such a turn was a miracle! When he thought that he failed to miss, if his _little sister_ had not arrested him for the second time. Decidedly, the hate that she felt to him will be her weakness! More she sought to counter him, more she guided him! Apparently, the girl had quickly accomadate her to his presence because his smile reappeared.

- I knew you were not so bad.

He shook his head from side to side with a grin bad.

- Second lesson lassie, I'm not Dr. Wallace. Believe me, you'll quickly learn to know me and we'll see at that time if I seem so nice!

- You are, I'm sure. Nothing that you do will make, could me think otherwise. Already the fact that you qualify you to bad shows that you have the same notion of good and evil as me ...

He stared at her without saying anything, trying once more to understand the meaning of her words and her logic.

- And ... you do things you know are bad.

- And I don't regret it! Nothing that I did ...

- So why you qualify you bad ? If you thought you were right to do what you did, you should be honest and not bad.

- At the eyes of people of this city my deeds are evil! he corrected, but I did not know you could be join the Sixers?

- Are you sick?!

- That's what I thought...

He turned again, to get away and was quickly overtaken by the girl.

- Good, if you want, she continued it, it does not explain why you wanted to destroy Terra Nova.

- I still do not understand what you escaped! It seems that for the rest of the cited my reasons could not have been clearer!

- I thought so too, until I found you dying.

- Oh damn! It is not true! he screamed it

The young man almost regretted to have agreed to help Maddy understand his work. He tried to think only of his goal, he needed the strange attention it that she seemed to grant him . Nevertheless, he should not get caught up in this game ... He quickly turned and planted his eyes on hers, approaching her slightly, in a position of threat.

This is the last time I'm telling you, when you found me near the stream, I was on the limit of death and conscience! What you saw, was just a moment of weakness, a mere hallucination! Do not go especially not imagine that I am a poor wounded animal or a baby bird fallen from its nest! You want to learn physics? Well! I recognize that your tests are pretty conclusive, but do not think I would be a good and kind teacher! Is this clear enough?!

Maddy stared at him and stepped back slightly. She hadn't, however, afraid. At the silence of the young woman, Lucas quieted him and looked at her scornfully.

- You probably would have done better to kill me. You do not know what a mess you started

- You would prefer ? she asked seriously

Only a grin appeared on his face. He had pity, really. Somewhere, he complained her ... he complained to the idea of what to expect her. Poor little girl who will know the life out of her small beautiful world.

The young woman looked at him and approached. Her smile had disappeared but there was an air of kindness in her face. It was to him to be embarrassed and the intensity of the gaze of the girl, made him feel she was trying to read him.

- When I saved you, it was your mother that you see, is not it? she blurted softly.

He made a slight movement retreat and turned pale. This girl had a gift to play with his nerves, she could make him laugh and put him in a rage the next moment. He did not answer and turned back. She did not try to follow him, but he felt that she always looked at him.

- Your father said that you talk in your sleep, she said her voice filled with empathy.

Lucas paused and clenched his fists. He said nothing and listened to the footsteps of the girl approached behind. It was not so much the fact that his father could talk about him who annoyed him that he could hear! The disadvantage of the cohabitation whose he had tried to reverse on the power, to see his father die before his eyes, suddenly turned against him.

- When you was loving, this day ... it was she that you saw, I'm wrong?

He did not answer yet. He did not try to get away when she came face to him. He hardly looked at her, deep in thought.

- You thought you were dead. That's why you'd rather, I killed you?

Despite himself, he swallowed his saliva and looked up at her. The task would be ultimately more difficult than he thought, if this girl began to read him so easily! He should be wary of it and especially do not lose sight of his goal! He walked around to face her and opened her mouth slightly before stopping, and finally pushed her before to get away. After a moment of silence, he turned toward her.

- And you wonder why I hate my father so much?! he shouted.

- He's worried about you, she said immediatly

- It's crazy, I never thought you could know him better than me after all this time!

- You had never want to admit that he can worry for you, because you want him! My brother Josh was like you when my father went to prison.

- Don't compare me to that brat! We have nothing in common.

- My brother is not ...

- If you think my father would have flew to my rescue like your dear father did, you're dreaming! I've never been a son to my father! Just like you're just pawns for him! He and his vanity!

- And this is a reason to kill him?

- Do not come to lecture me, lassie. Down to your dreams and see the world as it is. In my family it's an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

- But, he's nothing to do with the death of your mother. If I had had a child, I would have preferred to die Marc rather than let him die in my place ...

- Mind you own business !

- You wanted to burn all to the city to avenge your pride trampled. Which of us is the child?!

He came back and grabbed her blouse, eyes throwing lightning.

- I forbid you to talk to me like that! You know nothing about me! Your father does not know me and LET ALONE MY FATHER!

Despite her obvious fear, Maddy did not avert her gaze once. But unlike Skye, he did read no one hatred in her gaze. He could break her, in just a few seconds.

- So explain to me, she whispered

He always held her to the blouse, the clenched fist as if hesitating to strangle her. Think about the goal. Think about the goal. He repeated himself.

- You who have experienced so much ... you apparently knew better life than me ... explain the reasons to kill of a man.

His fists loosened, slightly. He did not know what to say. He felt slightly uncomfortable. Annoyed and confused at the same time. The voice of the young woman was weakened by fear but, always gentle. There was nothing aggressive in it. It was long since he had not been confronted with this kind of look. Lucas thought of the words of Skye. He began to know his _little sister_ and he knew she really cared for Maddy. The girl was genuinely interested in his case, and Skye had good reason to worry! She is may be the only one able unmask his game. Maddy would be useful to him, endpoint. After all, what had he to lose to leave her believe that she earned his trust?

- It is not me who started, he whispered. All I wanted, was stopped the madness of my father. But he always wanted to kill me ...

- How can you say that?

Their sudden near surprised him, but do not disturbed him.

- Just read in his eyes when he sees me ...

- He is just disappointed that his son had trying to kill so many people. To destroy this balance, to deliver it to mercenaries ... What is the use of its wealth in 2149 if not for money? Our ancient world is dead ...

- You're still cooler than any of us, he said overheard her speech.

- I'm simply realistic. She said, even if it does not enchants to me. We had may be a chance by these pilgrimages, at the condition that everyone agrees to adapt to this environment without exploiting it. But you and Hope Plaza had ruined everything.

- It's your point of view. I think you're more involved in this quoted my father . I always disappointed him ...

- You or him? Are you sure you do not blame him the death of your mother?

- Of course not! It was he who reproaches me it! he raged

This confession take out of his mouth, despite him. He immediately regretted. Maddy frowned.

- But ... it's not make sense.

- It is not need to be. My father always blamed me to exist. Without it ...

- And you thought that he would find you to kill you?

- Of course not. That's his way him to remember the debt I owe him. To show me that I am to him ... As all of you .

The young man let her and stared at her before smiling frankly.

- I used to live alone, believe me it was not the first time I hunted.

Maddy was not slow to understand. Finally, she understood the meaning of all this. The equation is solved.

- 2138 ... she whispered.

Ok He had to admit he had sought. For all that, he had the impression that he had said too much. Even by strategy. Was not he being to cross the boundaries that were imposed to himself to avoid getting caught in the trap? That she had the impression of knowing him , having his confidence, was a good thing for his plan, but only if it just an impression. Maddy Shannon should remain an enemy. Nothing more ...

- What's happened that day?

- Why you ask a question for which you have the answer?

- No. I know that your mother has done killed that day, she replied abruptly. I'd like to know is what you have experienced ...

- You know perfectly well ! What more do you need! he raged injured by the cold tone with which she had uttered his last words.

- I do not know what you've experienced, Lucas. I'm not you ...

- You are my student or my shrink?

She smiled slightly. He watched as his golden-brown eyes sparkled when she smiled as well.

- Perhaps a friend ?

He shook his head from side to side.

- No. Stay in your place Maddy Shannon. You will never be my friend!

He go away definitly leaving the girl alone again. Maddy looked at him, go away from the lab and disappear. Livid, she turned and went to her work plan. The girl tried to clear her mind and focus on the Digital DNA which was displayed before her. But she was not interested by these molecules, by these components and the biology. All in her brought her to this conversation. Something in her had broken by the last words of Lucas. During a moment,she had thought, to have managed to know him. To understand the why and how. And she finally had proof that she was right. If he had agreed to be her friend, she could have help him. Save him... of this ... this evil. There was something fragile in him, she had felt it during this exchange of looks, last time. Something she would like to repair. She would like to heal him... In other words, save a life. More the days passed, more the young man, that she should considered his enemy, was her obsessed ... When he acquiesced to her answers, she was felt close to him. Maybe a little too ... Something was onerous in her. She kept swallow her saliva and had a lump in her throat. She hated him ! And... no, not really. She couldn't think of anything else. But what she had ? Maddy shook his head and swore against herself. She never thought that she will react like this when she was just upset...

* * *

_**To be continued **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_April 2150 - 12 years Novatians ..._

_Why this horrible feeling I ais? I feel that all our efforts have served to nothing. That all those who died defending this quoted, are in vain ... After nearly four months of calm, everyone here feels the threat to the walls of Terra Nova and within this city. On the spot, in the aisles, at the bar, the murmurs abound about a potential risk of return to the Sixers. It is only a matter of time ... Time, in summary, that the disease consumes Taylor. Despite my desperate attempts, that of Mrs. Shannon and of Dr. Wallace, Taylor still refuses to be treated with more care disabling. I can not stand this attitude of acceptance, but I said nothing ... like most people. Life in Terra Nova has become to me like a huge theater in which the actors play happiness in a world that threatens to collapse. I was tempted to speak with Taylor but finally I 'm gone. It's not easy... I do not like that. My mother advised me to trust Nathanael but she not seen. She can not see what I see. Or, like most people, she does not see that the cited is getting eaten by a virus from day by day as the disease eats Taylor ... Of course, I'm speaking about Lucas! It has always been the source of all our problems! It is because of him and his band that I should lied to save the life of my mother, because of him that I almost hurt to Josh as well as ... Taylor. Because of him that, now, I am still obliged to shut up! Why the bullet did not she pierced her heart?! Maybe because at place, there was only emptiness? But it seems that this opinion is not shared by all ..._

_To my surprise, Lucas agreed to take Maddy to under his wing. What wing! Face the wrath of Josh, I assured him that it would not take long to Maddy to find out what kind of person was Lucas ...Since, two weeks have passed and far from being settled, things have only worsen. Reynolds says that some Taylor's weaknesses physical and cognitive are more frequent, which has reinforced the status of Raynold which seems dark than before. A change of attitude that explained by the Maddy's growing interest to her new tutor. A shared interest? I confess I do not know that I must believe ... I have not forgotten what kind of man was Lucas ... or how he tried to kill his father if I did not intervene ... This is a man who would give his life for his damn work and people that help him a little, are therefore the only people he loves ... they are objects, instruments. I am the only proof. If I managed to capture his attention and his sympathy, it was because I helped him. I told all this to Maddy, hoping that my experience would meditate her. I talked to her, especially, of this moment of "tenderness" shared with Lucas after he had recovered his plans to complete his diabolical machine! ! But, if I thought this was a strong argument to show the alienation of the young man at his work, I think it does has accentuated inclination Maddy towards our enemy. Lucas 's tenderness was as cold as the kiss of death for me and my heart was beating a thousand times more when I saw Josh being beaten ... but Maddy saw there a feeling that I would not say because, I quote "I put myself in mind that he was our enemy." According to her, we would almost like Romeo and Juliet. I didn't know if I should laugh, be angry or desperate ... I think I was especially frightened, frightened by the expression of sadness on the face of Maddy. A melancholy sadness, tinged with envy and regret. Almost as if I could feel her heart beating and the lump in the throat that us itches. I knew only too well that feeling that I have been hiding since a yea, almost to the day, now._

_According to Josh, the girl keeps talking about calculations and experiments, that her family does not understand. This is not so much that which worries Josh, accustomed to see her sister talked about things that only she understood, that praise that she was did about her tutor. In my attempts at consolation, he replied that his father and mother were also worried. It as well to show that I did not imagine the slight jealousy Maddy in our discussion ... I'm afraid that Maddy Shannon is blinded by a kind of passion that hides the true face of this scholar devoid of heart. A killer who seems to lend itself to her game and play the model prisoner. For what purpose? Something tells me that Josh and his family do not care for nothing and that Maddy is in great danger. Unless ... what if it was Lucas who lost himself ?_

* * *

Skye was not slow to recognize the silhouette who looked the holograms that no one understood. She hesitated to do a step further because she 's taking a dizzy. She had the feeling that the time had not passed and that they were still besieged by the Sixers. She had the feeling she was back in the jungle, among in the Sixers ... And she had to do her report for Mira and Lucas in exchange for the life of her mother.

The young woman sighed, looked down and took upon herself. She should at all costs be having this conversation. To Josh ... even if he does not know yet.

- Ah! You're finally here, lassie, I have a surprise for you ...

Skye crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, refraining to not laugh at the Lucas 's confused expression when he saw her. She was clearly not the person he expected. With a nod, she challenged him to finish his sentence. The young woman noticed the change of expression of the scientific. Although he was relaxed, he had lost " un je ne sais quoi" ... how say, happy, in his eyes. He smiled slightly before returning to his calculations.

- I'm curious to see what you are preparing to Maddy.

The young man's gaze went his calculations to Skye slowly. One and the other stared each other. He smiles before to return to his calculations.

- Under hear something you little sister?

Skye replied still not contented and secure. No need more words between them.

- It does not concern you. He eventually add

- Undeceive you. she replied threatening

- Do not be jealous little sister, it's just calculations of quantum physics. But if you want a lesson, ladies first ...

Skye did not move a hair. Just changed her leg supports, signifying her lack of patience. Lucas did not move and did just observed her. After a moment, he finally smiled frankly before nodding from right to left.

- Of two of us it is you who has always been the traitor. It seems to me that you have always treated well, while you ... well ... I hope three bullets in the chest is not your way to be nice because I pity your enemies ...

- Oh! Poor victim of Lucas, you always been the misunderstood, mocked she, if your greatest tenderness is summarize to project the heads of your friends in the hood of a car ... I pity of personn for wich your heart will beat ...

The woman noticed the grin on scientific lips who left his work to go down and join her. Skye could not bear the presence of Lucas that unless he takes a few meters away. Just a step back would taken as a sign of weakness and leakage, and at this moment, with Taylor who dreamed of making a truce with his son, Lucas knew he was in a position of strength. That why Skye didn't want to making him believe that he could scare her ... She restrained her and remained stoic.

- Undeceive you, little sister, I can be as soft as cruel.

- It's fun ...

- What is fun? he asked tilting his head slightly

Skye imitated his gesture, frowning

- I never could think ... you could have a conscience.

The young man turned his head and bit his lip. She knew he cashed the replica. She knew him almost by heart now. Ironic is not it? She knew him almost better than Josh. She could make him a message at a glance. To be honest, he was almost her mirror, the face of evil. Yet it was so different from what she felt for Josh. If she wanted to flirt with Lucas, she would have known what to do, what to say ... but she was unable with the young man who broke her heart ... and worst of all, is that he apologized !

He returned his gaze to the girl and brought pull delicately a lock of hair behind her face as he had acquired the habit. Skye kept her breath for a moment and clenched her teeth. She hated when he did that, but she could not prevent it, as if she was petrified. For a moment, she rethought at the words of Maddy and at her belief that her deep hatred towards Lucas was only love. Honnestly, it was just him that she hated, or it was her ? Her, to feel something that she totally disapproved? No. Finally though. She could not deny that she did not hated this nearness ... but it was not like with Josh. Let's say ... she appreciated this little reciprocal attention

- So I 've learned something. And how can you know that my heart is not already taken? he murmured almost

Uncomfortable, the young woman stepped back and turned his head slightly, before recovering. Too late, she saw that he had noticed his gesture.

- I'm sure !

- Really?

Skye smiled confidently, nodding slightly.

- It's not very difficult, it would still have that you are one!

- You should not be thinking the same thing when you shooted me with three ballets in the chest huh ?!

- And you are not died!

- Well, an angel has been there. Must believe that I deserve redemption ...

Skye pulled away slightly and looked Lucas, leaning her head slightly. She raised an eyebrow, thought for a moment before raising his head, a slight smile on her lips. He really didn't like this sudden attitude.

- "I have a surprise for you? "...

Lucas looked away but said nothing. She knew he did not like being caught.

- "An Angel"? continued she amused

- Well then? You were never taught that the brain could give strange visions. No of course ! For that ,it should you are near to death at least once, in your life ...

- Nice try, she whistled amused

- I do not play Skye, he continued it annoyed

- Skye? And not little sister?

- Yeah, I have the impression that we are becoming more intimate, right ?

Skye ignored the new proximity that the young man was introduced. There was something that intrigued her in him. She had already noticed the change of expression when it was discovered his mistake ... and now this unease when he was talking about Maddy that he called Angel? Ignoring the provocative and seductive eyes of the young man, she added :

- Do not dream. I'm only here for Josh.

He raised his eyes to heaven.

- Josh Shannon! Too impulsive if you want my opinion.

- He doesn't like your relations with his sister, and me neither ...

He approached a little more before whispering

- Are you sure of being here only for Josh?

Skye doesn't smile at all. She stared Lucas with black eyes and tried to disengage but he held her firmly. She didn't know if it was to retain her or to take his revenge for having shot ... or to threaten him about Maddy.

- I advise you to pull your dirty hands off my neck!

- My heart belongs entirely to what you see behind! And this girl, Shannon, has by a strange coincidence, a great potential and a certain understanding of this hobby. Just for that, you can sleep easy, pretty heart. But if you places, one second, between her and me and you'll regret it... almost as much as my father, believe me.

- I'll place myself between her and you if it will be necessary ... Anyway, if it's not me, it'll be Mark Reynolds. Your little Angel will become Mrs. Reynolds, Lucas ...

Skye noted that he gritted his teeth at the mention of the name of Reynolds.

- And you will can serve you of Maddy only for quantum physics. But it's not to teach that you're with her, isn't it? No more than this marriage means something to you huh?

He swallowed his saliva slightly. Yes she could, definitely, read him like a book.

- The only important thing in your miserable life is to destroy that of thy father and thy enemies.

- Maddy and you have decided to pass me a psychological examination ?

- If you touch one of her hair, Lucas ...

- And what? Huh, what will you do Skye? It was she who threw herself into my arms ... it is fate.

Skye made a sudden movement, ready to jump at his throat, but he stopped her. More he blocked her, more the anger intensified. Bastard! She hated him more now that she had pierced his plan. And what could they do? Prevent Taylor would serve no purpose any more than Jim Shannon Elizabeth or Josh. If Maddy had a weakness for the young man, it would be very difficult to make him open her eyes. The only hope was Mark ...

It's just at this moment that they realized that silence was pierced by the sound of footsteps.

- Shannon! It's not too early.

Lucas dropped Skye while Maddy turned, embarrassed. The young woman saw with despair the expression of confusion combined with that of some discomfort. Only she could know that this gesture of closeness between her and Lucas was a game that challenges them. Skye pitied Maddy and would have liked to explain her the truth, but she could not.

She knew that all attempts will be unsuccessful. If Mark should to act in the heart of Maddy, it was immediately ! On the other hand, the young woman was happy that it's not Josh who would be here to come to explain himself with Lucas. In which case, he would have seen her with Lucas ... and she does not know how she would explain it and why she would feel the need to justify himself.

- I ... I had things to arrange for the wedding, hence my delay. But it's good, don't disturb you , I'll come back.

- You're already late, we will not lose more time! Lucas dropped an angry tone as cold

- We haven't a train to catch, Maddy replied timidly attempting to keep a smiling mask and detached

- What? You want to stop?!

- No, but ...

- So dispatches you !

Maddy said nothing more. She stepped forward, bowing his head.

- Maddy ... Skye began, approaching the girl

- We do not need you Skye! Lucas dropped threatening

Maddy stared at his guardian, frowning. Then she glanced at Skye before returning to Lucas and looked away. She opened her mouth to say something but eventually went away and put her business near her work plan. Skye came towards her and eye contact with Lucas. They threw both each other a look of hatred and defiance.

- If he blames you to anything, Maddy ...

- It's fine ! I do not need your help! the girl said with voice breaking.

This tone froze Skye, who felt guilty of misconduct she had not committed. She took a step, took one last look at Lucas who replied with a smile of victory, before leaving the lab.

Lucas looked Skye gone before turning back to Maddy who adjusted her blouse. His smile and his satisfaction disappeared front of the expression of the young woman. Anger changed to become the guilty. This, he knew the recognize this damn guilt! But he had no reason to feel that way. Yeah course he had. On the one hand, Skye was right about his intentions: he didn't care Maddy's wedding, all he knew was that the girl was sufficiently attached to him to that it eventually tickle Josh and his father would soon prevent Taylor. His beloved father, in the only purpose of seeing his dreams come true and die in peace, will take his defense. A defense that would cost him dear. He believed he would be forgiven after so many years of contempt ... it's not with discussions and vain attempts at reconciliation that he would do so. Although he tried. But Taylor was persuaded otherwise, even more so now that Lucas played his game. However, he also have to pain the girl. And it was not his true intention ...

For a moment, he cursed himself for his last thoughts. They frightened him a little. Maddy would recover. She was innocent and naive, she would forgive him. She would forgive him just because it seemed to give a little too much importance. Just because she saw him as a goodness that did not exist ... Shit! He blamed him, now. The girl had never do something that have really pissed him. Even when she made mistakes which the exasperated him, she did him laugh more than anything else, and he should recognize that it was more fun to talk with her with anyone else here ... including Skye. Use this girl who wanted his help was a little loose on his part, but it was a long time he didn't consider himself as a hero. Unlike his father!

- I.. I recalculated the formula Schrödinger, said approching on the screen, but... I... I still don't understand the dimensional code ... And I find it hard to represent me the world with these dimensions. How do I know which one is correct? What do we do when making such a trip ? We create a hole in space? Black holes are they outputs to other universe?

- The problem is that you stick to the Universe with stars. We talk about dimensions. Your universe with your black holes exist in one dimension, and exist in another. It's easier if you imagine it as a hologram which is the part of another flat universe. This is why I love working with these holograms ...

- It's always a little hard, but I understand the principle ... I think, she said with a gloomy voice, still fleeing his eyes.

Lucas bit his lip when he saw the expression of the girl. If only, Skye hadn't gone, everything would have been different. Fortunately, Maddy was too busy to read in him as well as Skye.

He walked over and leaned toward an object to a kind of button. As soon as the lights went out and huge, the violet holograms are spread around them, wrapping them in a sort of digital universe. There was nested spheres above horizontal and vertical lines everywhere. Formulas appeared before disappearing for another. Lucas only looked at the expression of surprise and fascination of the girl. It was almost as interesting to him as was these formulas for Maddy. He noted that her brown eyes reflected the light color of a light violet rays while purple light seemed drawn loops of her hair. An angel. No, he had not exaggerated. And it was the first time he turned his head out to his calculations to observe a person ...

- I thought that it would be clearer like that, he added

- How did you pus ...

- A breeze, Maddy, believe me.

- Yeah, I forgot whom I was talking, she said truly impressed

- It's impressive hugh ?

The girl made a kindly smile but the curvature at the corner of his lips didn't escape the young man.

- Glad you like it, Maddy continued emphasizing false modest of her tutor who amused himself of this remark.

He approached the young woman slightly.

- I was angry, he said in a tone of embarrassed, do not be late next time okay?

For the first time, Maddy met his gaze. He liked more these gaze now;honestly, he loved her gaze.

- I had something to do for the wedding.

Lucas pulled away and looked up at the sky.

- There are more important things ...

- No, she exclaimed outraged, physics is one thing, life is another.

- Not for me.

- Yes because you isolate yourself from the world

- Me?! Are you kidding? I raised an army.

- Oh it's on, you understood everything in life !

- This is the hospital that cares for charity ?!

- Have you ever lived in something other than war and battle?

This question took him off guard and the girl knew immediately.

- I was not born with a gun in his hands, if that answer your question ...

- No it doesn't ...

Maddy hesitated and looked away as he continued to fixed her.

- Are you ever fallen in love? she said, raising her eyes to him.

- What is the relationship?

Maddy opened her mouth slightly before closing as to retain the words that had crossed her mind.

- Everything! It's... I mean, love of physics is a thing, but this is really another thing to lie down with a person you love and make him share your knowledge ...

- I see what you mean ...

Maddy frowned and nodded.

- Really?

He looked at her and smiled

- Is not that what we are already doing?

He amused himself the embarrassment of his pupil. Despite the light, he could guess the cheeks reddened of Maddy. He saw the confusion in her eyes when he had guessed her sadness. If he thought it was his cold reception which had angered the girl, he reconsidered the events ... and felt relieved. Yes, it pleased him somehow ... his plan worked perfectly.

- No, I mean ... I wanted to talk to someone you do not like as a friend or associate or just a pupil

- Oh , I started to say that you appreciate ...

- No, no, I didn't said that ... she started it before displayed again a slightly sad and disappointed face

Lucas guessed the reason for his sadness. He also understood why Skye was so worried. The young Shannon seemed to more attract by him than he had believed. She didn't just want to help him, she had really low for him. And his last sentence hurt her because she thought, or rather hoped, that this sympathy was mutual and he had long since attached to her. This sadness pleased him, he almost rejoiced. But laugh now would expose him to Maddy and would reveal his true intentions towards her. He looked her a little more. He blamed him to play with the feelings of a girl who was only kind person with him. Especially since he knew what it is to be handled by a person who's only pretending to love you. But he learned to live with ... she will learn to do. Wasn't he her teacher after all?

- I like you, she said shyly.

This remark snatched him a genuine smile. A smile that surprised himself, he had not expected that this remark makes him so happy.

- But when I was talking to someone you love, I meant ... I thought at Mark for example. Love something is not love a person.

- Yes, there is illusion and deception, manipulation and possession.

- Of course you can meet bad people. But when you truly love someone ... it has no price. It's a mystery still more attractive than all formulas of physical than you might imagine ...

- More attractive than travel in time?

- It does not even compare.

He said nothing but his grin didn't escape to Maddy. She frowned and walked to him.

- I know you think I'm a lassie ...

He gave her a look.

- We do not have the same vision. I do think marriage is ridiculous but it is not my business.

Maddy walked further and turned off the machine. The lab returned to normal and the formula that the young man watched, disappeared before his eyes. He turned his head to Maddy before sighing.

- Oh please, can we continue ? We don't in therapy or in cofee ...

- You have not answered my question.

- What does it can make you ? he said irritably.

- If you have already been able to love someone, then you are able to see the good in the world and live ...at least once

He gritted his teeth and sighed before adding a cold voice.

- I do not need lessons from a girl who marries with her first boyfriend because she thinks she has found the prince.

- The kid has can be found the reason why you were ready to destroy everything that in Terra Nova.

The brutal behavior of Lucas surprised the girl who turn back slightly. He wasn't quieter, ironic or annoyed. He was angry again and his eyes flashed. He looked at her with his emerald eyes and pointed his finger ; however Maddy couldn't longer see it as a bad man.

- Listen to me. You are an excellent student and I admit this is precisely why I agreed. You seem to have forgotten what I told you the first time. I'm not Dr. Wallace. And we're not friends ...

Maddy said nothing at first but do not look away. A look still confused. He didn't look at her now, he was ashamed. And then he was ashamed of being ashamed. She ... she tangled his thoughts. He loved to see the black look of Skye and he was almost amused by her gaze in these moments. It was different with Maddy ... Her black eyes flashed in turn. His expression changed and she straightened slightly. This reversal struck him with full force like a slap. Despite the anger she contained, he could read a glimmer of forgiveness ... maybe it's that what was bothering him. How could she see something in him that he didn't see himself ?

- But do you have just a friend, apart from Skye?

- Skye is not my friend!

- Nah, that's true. She is more isn't it?

- Are you jealous? he said, smiling and approaching

- I've never been so eager to get married me, she replied him.

He frowned slightly. Lucas felt the same sense of wonder that when he discovered that Maddy had indeed found an error in his calculations. The remark touched him more than he wanted to admit. This proximity, bothered him more than the girl and he wondered for a moment if the skin of Maddy was fresh. How he would feel if... He watched the black eyes flashes reflected the stars. He loved those eyes and he had absolutely no desire to detach.

- How can you be so sure of yourself? he said in a tone much softer and accomplice.

- I love Mark. I do not like him just physically, I am not just attracted by him. I ... I see in him ... When you're in love with someone, is like when you make a scientific discovery ... but much stronger. Like ... just imagine that all your formulas are alive, and they are a single person whom you can have confidence at point ...

- At point to entrust your life?

Maddy nodded.

- Her life becomes yours. You can feel it, you ... if she die, her face haunted you and you could never look you in the face.

He paled slightly and pulled away. Maddy frowned and watched him. He looked away and stared at a point in space. Maddy analyzed her words and nodded silently.

- I understand that you blame your father ...

- Shannon! he said through gritted teeth contain himself for not explode, to not to hurt her.

- It does not look at me I know. These are your stories ... and I understand that you can blame him for your mother ...

He turned his head and stared her.

- Whether you blame him or he blames you...whatever, she added, rolling her eyes. To each his own version. But you can't condemn Terra Nova for life of one man.

- I know Terra Nova Maddy.

- No, you know your Terra Nova. I'd show you mine.

- Your Terra Nova?

- You only look Terra Nova as a earth owned a man you hate. Even if you're trying to view scientific potential, it will always be the place where you were with your father exiled. A place where you were a prisoner or winner. But even if you were winning, you keep this land as a trophy, like a coffin of thy father. This is not my Terra Nova.

Maddy hardly moved but she saw that she had caught the attention of the young man even if he was hiding.

- Let me show you what I see in Terra Nova. What is this world to me, my sister, my brother, my parents and dozens of others.

- I know what you're gonna show me. I know this is the last hope of humanity. I know all this talk ... he taunted she.

- You know the laws of Nature, but you are unable to listen to or appreciate.

Arrested he frowned and turned his gaze to her hands still pressed against the work plan.

- You're still locked in your lab or in your stash. You have seen in it only a danger which you were hunted. Unable to appreciate its wonders. Attach to you. And what is true of Nature or dinosaurs, is also of human people ...

- But of course ... he said, his voice weaker than he would have liked, you've got it.

- Me, perhaps I'm being naive but I'm not affraid to show that I have a heart.

He stared her for a long time not knowing what to think. The innocence of the girl touched him. Spite of himself, he would admit that her words comforted him, soothed him. He sighed and shook his head from side to side.

- Pay attention to what you don't break the Maddy, the world is cruel, believe me.

- I would follow the advice advise a person of experience, she added softly he by sending a slight knowing smile.

He smiled back, honestly. Maddy gathered his belongings and pulled her blouse. He followed her by a gaze and frowned.

- What are you doing?!

- This is not a good day tonight.

With that she walked away.

- Maddy!

She turned and after a moment, she smiled.

- See you tomorrow? The place ?

- Only if you back immediately !

- There are still two weeks you wanted me to go, now you do not want me to leave ... And I do not think it is a good idea.

- Can you tell me why?

- Because this is the first time you do not call me by Shannon or lassie.

This remark made him the effect of a slap. Lucas looked pale and said nothing when the girl go away.

* * *

_**To be continued**_


End file.
